Boarding School
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Banyak hal aneh terjadi saat Atsushi pindah ke SMP berasrama di pinggiran kota. Mulai dari beberapa peraturan aneh yang mesti ditaati, hingga puncaknya seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang ketika ia keluar diam-diam pada malam hari. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan guru bertubuh jangkung yang selalu menatapnya tajam itu?
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

Seorang pemuda menyeret kopernya memasuki lingkungan bangunan sekolah itu. Ia melirik sekeliling, lalu kembali memperhatikan kertas yang berada dalam salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Tempatnya benar ini, kan ...?" gumamnya ragu sambil menatap lurus pada bangunan sekolah di depannya.

Saat itu juga, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**01 – Beginning**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

"Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan, selamat datang di SMP Bungou!"

Suara riuh para siswa baru SMP tersebut memenuhi aula. Begitu sang wakil kepala sekolah—seorang guru pria bertubuh jangkung, mewakili kepala sekolah yang berhalangan hadir—turun dari panggung, seluruh siswa yang ada di sana mulai memencar. Ada yang pergi menjelajahi sekolah, ngeluyur ke kantin, atau mencari kamar mereka terlebih dahulu di asrama.

Nakajima Atsushi masih di tempatnya, bingung. Tas ransel dan koper masih bersamanya. Kunci juga sudah di tangan. Atsushi hanya tidak tahu di mana letak asrama—ketika baru masuk di gerbang, yang terlihat hanya gedung sekolah dan lapangannya, entah di mana gedung asrama berada.

Tahun ini, ketika dirinya baru naik kelas 2 SMP, Atsushi dapat beasiswa untuk masuk ke sebuah sekolah berasrama di pinggiran kota. Atsushi tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa dapat beasiswa itu—selain seingatnya prestasinya biasa-biasa saja, pemuda itu tidak pernah dengar nama SMP Bungou di manapun. Tapi karena Paman Tatsuhiko setuju-setuju saja, maka mau tidak mau Atsushi harus pindah dari SMP lamanya ke SMP berasrama di pinggiran kota ini.

"Kamu ... Nakajima Atsushi?"

Atsushi menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat terbalut seragam SMA Bungou tengah berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya datar sambil menutup mulut yang terbatuk kecil. Atsushi mengangguk kaku.

"I-iya, itu aku ..." ucap Atsushi pelan. "K-kenapa?"

"Aku disuruh mengantarmu ke kamarmu," ucap pemuda asing itu datar, "kau sekamar denganku, katanya."

"O-oh, begitu ..." Atsushi mangut-mangut.

Pemuda tadi mengajak Atsushi keluar dari aula, menuju belakang gedung sekolah—tempat gedung asrama berada, pantas saja Atsushi tidak melihatnya.

Koridor asrama entah kenapa terasa hening—padahal ini hari pertama masuk sekolah. Tadinya Atsushi ingin menanyakan hal itu pada pemuda yang memandunya, tapi niatnya batal entah karena apa.

"Di sini," pemuda itu berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Atsushi ikut berhenti.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, lalu memasukannya ke lubang pintu dan membukanya. Atsushi menyeret kopernya masuk setelah pemuda tadi masuk lebih dulu.

"Sekolah baru dimulai tiga hari lagi, setelah pengenalan lingkungan sekolah untuk anak-anak kelas 1 selesai," ujar pemuda itu ketika Atsushi menyimpan kopernya di samping sebuah meja belajar kosong.

Atsushi menoleh. "B-baiklah ..." ucapnya sambil mengangguk. "Omong-omong ... namamu siapa?"

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

"Oh. S-salam kenal ..."

Manik pemuda itu, ketika Atsushi baru menyadarinya, entah kenapa terasa kosong.

~o~

"Oh, jadi kamu anak baru itu?"

Akutagawa hanya mengangguk, mewakili Atsushi yang sepertinya gugup sekali ketika ditanyai. Si pemuda bersurai jingga yang baru saja bertanya itu hanya tersenyum, begitu pula dengan kawannya yang bersurai coklat dengan perban di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya.

"Nggak usah gugup," tangan kiri si surai jingga yang tidak memegang nampan makanan menepuk pelan bahu Atsushi. "Biar kami kakak kelas, tapi kami nggak segarang kakak-kakak kelas lain, kok."

"Tapi biasanya Chuuya garang, tuh," si surai coklat menyahut.

"Hah?!"

"Tehee~"

Atsushi tersenyum kaku. Akutagawa memberinya tatapan ini-sudah-biasa-terjadi.

"Sudahlah," Akutagawa beranjak dari tempatnya, "aku lihat tempat kosong. Ayo makan di sana."

"Ah, ya."

Keempatnya berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk oleh Akutagawa. Selagi mereka berjalan, pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengoceh macam-macam pada Atsushi—sebenarnya apa yang ia ocehkan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, tapi Atsushi diam saja ketimbang dianggap kurang ajar karena menyela ucapan (tidak penting) senior baru.

"Oiya, namaku Dazai Osamu," si surai coklat memperkenalkan diri di sela-sela ocehannya. Lalu tangannya menunjuk pada si surai jingga yang berjalan di samping Akutagawa. "Kalau yang pendek itu namanya Nakahara Chuuya. Kami sekelas."

"Aku sedang nggak mood memukulmu, bodoh," sahut si surai jingga dongkol. "Atsushi, saranku, kalau orang ini bicara yang aneh-aneh, abaikan saja."

"Ish, Chuuya jahat ih."

Chuuya tidak membalas.

Atsushi sedikit menoleh pada siswa-siswi lain yang juga sedang berada dalam aula makan itu. Mereka terlihat makan dengan tenang, tidak ada yang mengobrol. Suasananya berbeda jauh dibanding saat upacara pembukaan tadi. Atsushi mengernyit, merasa janggal.

"Atsushi, duduk, gih."

"I-iya, Nakahara-_senpai_ ..." Atsushi buru-buru duduk ketika suara Chuuya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Chuuya mendengus kecil. "Jangan panggil aku senpai," ucapnya. "Chuuya saja, itu lebih akrab buatku."

"I-iya, Naka—Chuuya-_san_."

Dazai terkekeh di tempatnya.

"Oh ya, Atsushi," Chuuya memanggil sambil menyumpit nasi, "kau sudah hafal ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sini?"

Atsushi menggeleng.

"Ya ampun ..." tatapan pemuda bersurai jingga itu beralih pada Akutagawa. "Akutagawa, kamu nggak memandunya?"

"Dia nggak memintanya."

"Kau ini, kebiasaan ..."

"Kalau begitu kita saja yang pandu," Dazai berkata ringan. "Lumayan kan, bisa nyari tempat sembunyi kalau dia dikejar."

"Dikejar?" Atsushi memiringkan kepala.

"A-aa ..." Chuuya langsung menyikut lengan Dazai. "Kau bodoh," bisiknya pada si surai coklat. Kentara sekali kalau pemuda bersurai jingga itu panik.

"Chuuya-_san_?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, kok," Chuuya menggeleng sambil memasang senyum kaku. "Maksudnya si Bodoh ini soal dikejar guru—dia langganan dikejar Kunikida-_sensei_ sampai gedung asrama pas jam matematika, haha~"

Atsushi hanya mangut-mangut—meski ... ia mendengar dengan jelas bahwa tawa seniornya itu terdengar dipaksakan.

"Makan sudah," ucap Akutagawa pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada Atsushi. "Setelah itu kupandu keliling sekolah."

"I-iya ..."

"Aku ikut," sahut Dazai.

"Sama," tambah Chuuya.

Akutagawa mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah," ucapnya.

~o~

Atsushi berjalan mengikuti langkah Akutagawa yang memandunya mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Di belakang mereka, Dazai dan Chuuya memperhatikan—sesekali bisa terdengar kalau keduanya sedang adu mulut, Akutagawa bilang itu sudah biasa.

"Di lantai dua ini, ada banyak kelas yang berhubungan satu sama lain," ujar Akutagawa menjelaskan. "pintunya terbuka semua, jadi kamu bisa mengaksesnya kapan saja."

Dahi Atsushi mengernyit bingung.

"Nanti kamu ngerti, kok," sahut Dazai.

"B-baiklah ..."

Dari lantai satu sampai lantai dua, semua disusuri. Sesekali mereka bertemu dengan rombongan anak kelas satu yang sedang dipandu oleh anak OSIS. Dan lagi, Atsushi melihat ada kekosongan dalam manik mereka. Saat itu pula biasanya Dazai atau Chuuya menarik tangan Atsushi, mengajaknya pergi seolah tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap rombongan itu.

Hingga akhirnya matahari sudah condong ke barat ...

"Bentar lagi malam," Chuuya menatap langit yang dapat terlihat dari jendela lantai tiga itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir walau tidak terlalu kentara.

Atsushi menoleh. "M-memangnya kenapa kalau sudah mau malam?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aturannya memang begitu—pokoknya sebelum malam, istirahat dulu sampai bel makam malam berbunyi," ujar Dazai. "Kan, Chuuya?"

"Nah, iya," Chuuya mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kalian berdua, pulang dulu ke asrama, gih. Nanti balik lagi ke aula makan pas bel makan malam bunyi."

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu," ucapnya sambil berbalik. "Ayo, Nakajima."

"U-um ..." Atsushi mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Akutagawa.

Hanya ada hening yang menyelimuti. Baik Atsushi maupun Akutagawa yang berjalan beriringan, tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Namun walau begitu, Atsushi bisa melihat manik Akutagawa yang menatap ke sana-sini meski sorotnya masih kosong.

"Nakajima, dengar," suara Akutagawa tiba-tiba terdengar. Atsushi berjengit.

"Y-ya?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalau kamu sudah keluar dari sini, tolong jangan pernah kembali kemari."

Lagi, dahi Atsushi mengernyit. Ucapan Akutagawa terasa aneh, Atsushi tidak memahami maksudnya.

"Apa maksud—"

Tepat ketika Atsushi akan bertanya, seorang pria jangkung melangkah melewati mereka berdua. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Atsushi atau Akutagawa sama sekali.

Tunggu, kalau Atsushi tidak salah—bukankah itu guru yang tadi berpidato di aula?

Akutagawa tiba-tiba meraih tangan Atsushi dan berlari. Atsushi tersentak, lantas mengikuti langkah Akutagawa dengan sedikit tertatih—salah-salah malah dia yang jatuh.

"A-akutagawa—"

"Dia sudah patroli, kita harus cepat kembali sebelum malam."

"S-siapa—"

"Jangan banyak tanya!"

Atsushi bungkam. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti Akutagawa sambil menyimpan rasa bingungnya sendiri.

~o~

"_Buku itu sebenarnya ada di mana?"_

"_Entahlah. Yang pasti, kita harus cepat sebelum dia ikut jadi bagian dari kita."_

"_Hmm ..."_

~o~

Gelap sudah mengisi langit kala bel berbunyi 4 kali. Dari yang Atsushi ingat ketika siang tadi, berarti sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Pemuda itu beranjak.

"Mau ke mana?"

Suara Akutagawa menginterupsi langkah Atsushi. Si surai putih menoleh.

"I-itu tadi bel makan malam, kan?" Tanya Atsushi ragu.

Akutagawa menatapnya lurus. Tak lama, pemuda itu berujar, "Nggak usah keluar."

"Eh?" Atsushi tampak bingung. "T-tapi, Chuuya-_san_ bilang—"

"Nakajima."

Atsushi diam. Akutagawa menghela napas.

"Pokoknya, untuk sekarang nggak usah keluar dulu," Akutagawa melempar sebungkus roti—beli di kantin tadi, sebelum pulang ke asrama—pada Atsushi. "Kalau lapar, makan itu dulu. Besok pagi baru sarapan lagi."

"K-kenapa …?"

Akutagawa tidak menjawab. Atsushi kembali diam. Sunyi mulai menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Ini … demi kebaikanmu juga …" suara Akutagawa terdengar pelan sekali, nyaris berbisik. Atsushi diam saja.

**~tbc~**

**Halo halo, Vira D Ace di sini :D**

**Well, yeah, saya kangen nulis horror (terakhir nulis horror itu kayaknya tiga bulan lalu, sih :'v). Sekarang diriku nulis lagi, tapi ga tau bisa selesai ato nggak :"vv /digebuk readers**

**Diriku ga tau mau ngebacot kek mana lagi di sini, tapi yang pasti, makasih udah mampir :v**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	2. Chapter 2 - Weird

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari dugaan Atsushi. Begitu pemuda itu membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah sosok Akutagawa yang sedang bersiap di depan lemari dengan seragam sudah membalut diri. Tak kala iris violet itu bertatapan dengan iris hitam, pemuda berponi asimetris itu langsung beranjak duduk.

"Sudah bangun?" Akutagawa bertanya duluan sebelum Atsushi sempat membuka mulut.

"I-iya …" Atsushi mengangguk keki, "A-anu … jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam delapan," jawab Akutagawa datar. "Mandi, gih. Lalu kita ke aula makan."

"U-um …"

Atsushi beranjak dan mengambil handuk, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**02 - Weird**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

"Oi! Akutagawa-_kun_! Atsushi-_kun_! Sebelah sini!"

Keduanya menoleh, lantas mendapati sosok Dazai Osamu melambai riang dari sebuah meja di pojokan aula makan. Di sampingnya, ada Chuuya yang memberikan isyarat pada Atsushi dan Akutagawa agar keduanya menghampiri dan makan bersama mereka.

"_Nee_, Chuuya," Dazai membuka percakapan sambil menyumpit nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Pandangannya sedikit-sedikit tertuju pada kawannya itu. "Menurutmu, kenapa kita bisa sekelas lagi?"

"Ya mana kutahu," balas Chuuya acuh.

"Apa Chuuya berdoa biar kita sekelas lagi? Oh aku terharu~"

"Siapa juga yang mau sekelas lagi denganmu—bosan aku ngeliat wajahmu terus!"

"Eh, tapi Chuuya juga biasanya sama aku walau di luar jam sekolah."

"Berisik kau!"

Atsushi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedua seniornya itu. Fokusnya lebih tertuju pada suasana aula makan yang terasa janggal sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini.

Sepi, terlalu sepi untuk sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid SMP. Paling-paling hanya ada suara denting alat makan, tanpa obrolan selain meja yang diisi Atsushi dan ketiga temannya.

"Kenapa, Atsushi?"

"E-eh ..." lamunan Atsushi terbuyar ketika Chuuya memanggilnya. Begitu ia tersadar, Akutagawa, Dazai, dan Chuuya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Atsushi menggeleng kaku.

"B-bukan apa-apa ..." ujarnya sambil memaksakan senyum.

~o~

Tanpa terasa masa pengenalan lingkungan untuk anak kelas 1 sudah berakhir. Mulai hari ini pelajaran akan mulai efektif.

"Anak-anak, nama saya Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. Saya bukan wali kelas kalian, namun karena wali kelas kalian tidak bisa hadir hari ini, maka saya yang akan menggantikan Beliau," seorang pria bertubuh jangkung memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Kasak-kusuk para siswa mulai memenuhi kelas. Atsushi sedikit melirik pada Akutagawa yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu ... entah kenapa terlihat waspada sekali. Matanya tampak memandang Fitzgerald-_sensei_ tajam.

"Akutagawa?"

Akutagawa bergeming. Dahi Atsushi berkerut bingung.

"Akutagawa? Hei?"

Masih tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Atsushi membuang napas, agak sebal.

"Aku—"

Atsushi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari depan. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan menemukan bahwa sang guru bertubuh jangkung itu yang melakukannya.

"Sudah selesai diskusinya, kan?" tanyanya. "_Saa_, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?"

"Bisa, _Sensei_!"

"Ugh ..." Atsushi mendesah pelan. Pemuda itu mengambil buku tulisnya dari laci meja dan mulai memperhatikan papan tulis. Saat itu juga sepertinya lamunan Akutagawa terbuyar. Pemuda pucat itu menoleh pada Atsushi.

"Ada apa tadi?" tanyanya bingung.

Atsushi melirik. "Tidak," ia menggeleng. "Tadi kamu melamun apa, sih? Aku panggil berkali-kali tapi kayaknya nggak kedengaran."

"Oh ..."

"Memang tadi kenapa, sih?" Atsushi bertanya balik, penasaran dengan diamnya Akutagawa yang kali ini terasa beda ketimbang biasanya.

Akutagawa menggeleng pelan. "Itu ... lupakan saja," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis dari laci.

Dahi Atsushi berkerut sekali lagi.

~o~

Pelajaran terasa membosankan. Saking membosankannya sampai waktu pun terasa lebih lambat ketimbang biasa. Atsushi meletakan kepalanya di atas meja begitu bel istirahat berbunyi dan Fitzgerald-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas, lapar meski sebenarnya ia sudah sarapan tadi pagi.

Diliriknya Akutagawa yang sepertinya santai-santai saja. Wajah datar itu tidak ada berubah sejak jam pertama tadi. Atsushi membuang napas.

Yang dilirik balas melirik. Melihat Atsushi yang sepertinya lelah membuatnya sedikit terkekeh.

(Satu catatan, serius, kekehan Akutagawa itu mengerikan, apalagi kalau dengan wajah datarnya itu).

"A-apaan?" Atsushi buru-buru bangkit.

"Tidak ada," Akutagawa menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali diam.

Atsushi terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Oiya, kamu lapar?" si surai hitam perlahan berdiri, lantas menatap Atsushi. "Kalau iya, kutemani ke aula makan."

Atsushi menoleh lagi, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Perlahan ia ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Akutagawa yang sudah keluar kelas duluan.

Aula makan tidak terlalu ramai saat itu. Entah karena sebagian murid sudah cukup dengan sarapan saja atau apa, Atsushi tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Untuk kali ini ia lapar—meski tak seberapa—dan hanya ingin makan, itu saja.

"Kamu nggak makan?" Atsushi melirik Akutagawa yang terlihat hanya menunggunya. Yang ditanyai menggeleng.

"Aku masih kenyang."

"O-oh, begitu ..."

Makan siang jam 12 siang, dan sekarang masih jam setengah 11. Atsushi memilih untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya dengan roti isi dan teh kalengan. Akutagawa hanya meliriknya tanpa minat, lalu mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas—makan di sana saja, katanya. Atsushi menurut saja, toh istirahat hanya 15 menit.

"Ah, Fitzgerald-_sensei_ ..." Atsushi sedikit terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan sang guru di koridor.

Guru bertubuh jangkung itu diam saja ketika Atsushi menegurnya—justru menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah Atsushi adalah mangsa. Atsushi sedikit bergidik, sesaat membeku di tempat karena tatapan Fitzgerald-_sensei_ yang terasa mengintimidasi.

"Nakajima?" teguran dari Akutagawa membuat Atsushi lagi-lagi terkejut. Begitu sadar, Fitzgerald-sensei ternyata sudah berjalan menjauh. Atsushi bisa melihat Akutagawa yang menatap waspada kepergian guru mereka itu sebelum berkata, "Ayo, ke kelas."

Atsushi—meski masih bingung dengan hal tadi—mengangguk pelan, kemudian ikut melangkah ke kelas bersama Akutagawa tanpa bertanya.

Mungkin ia bisa tanyakan itu kapan-kapan.

~o~

"Atsushi-_kun_, ayo! Makan siang hari ini katanya enak, lho!"

"E-eh? Dazai-_san_, t-tunggu—"

Dazai tidak memperdulikan teriakan Atsushi dan terus menarik tangan juniornya itu ke arah aula makan. Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah sambil berusaha menyamakan kecepatan larinya dengan sang senior.

Aula makan terlihat seperti biasa. Penuh, namun sepi. Dazai mengajak Atsushi untuk memilih menu makan siang dan melepas tangannya. Saat itulah Atsushi baru merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Anu, Dazai-_san_ ..." panggil Atsushi pelan.

"Hmm?" Dazai melirik sedikit. Tangannya memegang nampan yang sebentar lagi akan terisi oleh makan siangnya hari ini.

"I-itu ..." Atsushi diam sebentar, "tanganmu ... tadi dingin sekali ..."

Sejenak Dazai ikut diam. Air mukanya sedikit berubah—entah ekspresi apa itu, Atsushi tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Namun kemudian wajahnya kembali riang seperti biasa. "Ah, ini, tadi aku habis bolos ke perpustakaan, hehe~"

"Perpustakaan?" alis Atsushi naik satu.

"Di sana ACnya dingin," Dazai terkekeh ringan. "Kapan-kapan kau harus coba, Atsushi-_kun_—pokoknya kamu bakalan betah di sana."

"Jangan ajarkan yang aneh-aneh ke adik kelas," Chuuya tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekat mereka. Pemuda itu sedikit menggetok kepala Dazai dengan kaleng teh miliknya, membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh sakit.

"_E_-_etto_ ..." Atsushi spechless.

Tiba-tiba Atsushi merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Pemuda itu menoleh, agak terkejut karena sensasinya terasa agak familiar.

"Eh, Akutagawa?"

"Kita cari tempat duduk saja," Akutagawa berkata dengan nada datar. Salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang nampan masih menarik tangan Atsushi.

"E-eh? T-tapi, aku belum ambil—"

"Nanti kuambilkan—kita cari tempat duduk dulu, takutnya keburu penuh kalau nungguin Dazai-_san_ sama Nakahara-_san_."

"B-baiklah ..."

Akutagawa membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela. Setelah dipesani agar jaga tempat, Akutagawa pergi. Atsushi hanya duduk saja, menunggu Akutagawa kembali lagi dan membawa makan siangnya—sekaligus Dazai dan Chuuya juga, mungkin. Maniknya memandangi ruang makan yang penuh oleh siswa-siswi. Sejenak, matanya menutup.

"... aneh sekali ..."

~o~

_Ia ada di sana, sedang memperhatikan pemuda bersurai keperakan yang tadi disuruh temannya untuk menunggu di meja terjauh dari pintu masuk aula makan. Ia mendengus sebal, netranya menatap tajam pada pemuda lugu itu._

"_Alicia ..." ia bergumam, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu._

~o~

"Makan siangnya enak, kan?"

"I-iya ..." Atsushi tersenyum kikuk. Dazai di seberangnya tergelak.

"Berisik," sahut Chuuya sebal. Tangannya nyaris menggeplak kepala Dazai kalau tidak ditahan Akutagawa.

Mereka sudah selesai makan, sebenarnya. Tapi berhubung masih banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, keempatnya memilih untuk tetap di sana sambil mengobrol sampai bel berbunyi tiga kali—tanda sudah waktunya pelajaran kembali dimulai.

"Wali kelas kami, Kunikida-_sensei_—Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti kenal," Dazai berujar. "Astaga ... aku nggak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak gara-gara wali kelasnya dia."

"Mampus, biar nggak sering-sering bolos kau," Chuuya menanggapi.

Alis Atsushi naik satu. "Eh? Kukira Dazai-_san_ ada bolos ke perpustakaan, tadi?"

"Itu saat Kunikida-_sensei_ lagi keluar sebentar, dianya langsung kabur," ujar Chuuya sambil melirik yang bersangkutan. Yang dilirik hanya nyengir.

"Oiya. Kalian sekelas, kan?" manik Chuuya sekarang menatap Atsushi dan Akutagawa bergantian. "Siapa wali kelas kalian?"

"Wali kelas kami berhalangan hadir," jawab Akutagawa dengan nada khasnya.

"Tapi ada yang menggantikannya untuk hari ini," Atsushi menyambung. "Kalau tidak salah namanya—um ... Fitzgerald-_sensei_?"

Dazai dan Chuuya terdiam. Keduanya sejenak saling lirik, lantas langsung menatap Atsushi dengan manik melebar. "S-serius?!" pekik mereka nyaris bersamaan.

Atsushi berjengit. Tak lama, ia mengangguk takut-takut.

"Akutagawa, serius?!" Chuuya berpaling sejenak pada Akutagawa.

Si surai hitam hanya mengangguk pelan.

"K-kenapa ...?" tanya Atsushi pelan, agak takut melihat seniornya yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat panik.

Sejenak hening melingkupi keempatnya. Dazai dan Chuuya saling bertatapan sejenak, pun Akutagawa yang hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Tak lama setelahnya, Dazai menggeleng pelan.

"Lupakan saja," ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"E-eh ...?"

"Kami hanya kaget saja tadi ..." Chuuya melanjutkan ucapan Dazai. "Dua tahun lebih kami sekolah di sini, baru kali ini kami dengar kalau ada wali kelas yang berhalangan hadir di hari pertama efektifnya belajar, dia langsung digantikan—biasanya sih jamkos, sama seperti kelasku dan Dazai tahun lalu."

Jawabannya jelas terdengar dipaksakan. Atsushi tahu, tapi lagi-lagi ia memilih diam.

_... memang ada yang aneh, agaknya. Tapi Atsushi belum mau cari masalah._

"Jaa, aku rasa sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," Dazai berdiri, "kita harus kembali ke kelas, kan?"

"A-aku rasa ..." ucap Atsushi. "Baiklah ..."

"_Jaa_, kita ketemu lagi nanti," Chuuya ikut berdiri. "Kalian, sampai jumpa. Jangan bolos kayak si Dazai!"

"U-um ..."

Kemudian kedua seniornya itu pergi—sekilas Atsushi bisa melihat kalau Dazai merengek dan Chuuya hanya mengabaikannya. Atsushi beranjak, begitu pula dengan Akutagawa. Tanpa kata keduanya berjalan kembali ke kelas.

~o~

"_Dia ... bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kukira."_

"_Hmm ..."_

"_Kalau begini kita bisa kalah lagi. Oh ayolah, bagaimana pun tahun ini kita harus bisa berhasil!"_

"_Aku tahu. Makanya, bantu aku mencari buku itu sebelum telat."_

"_Kau kira aku hanya berdiam diri, apa?"_

"_Hehe."_

~o~

"Nakajima-_kun_,"

"Eh, ya?" Atsushi yang tadinya sedang mencatat soal di papan tulis langsung mendongak ketika suara Fitzgerald-_sensei_ di depannya memanggilnya.

"Kemari sebentar," Fitzgerald-_sensei_ memberikan isyarat agar Atsushi menghampirinya.

Atsushi mengangguk, lalu perlahan bangkit dan melangkah ke depan.

"Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Bisa tolong temani saya mengambil buku paket di perpustakaan?" tanya guru itu tenang.

"B-baiklah—"

"Saya ikut."

"_Are_?" Atsushi menoleh ke belakang begitu suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar dari belakang. "A-akutagawa ..."

"Tidak perlu, Akutagawa-_kun_," Fitzgerald-_sensei_ melempar senyum tipis. "Cukup dengan Nakajima-_kun_ sa—"

"Saya harus ikut," Akutagawa memotong. "Kalau perlu, kami berdua saja yang ambil. _Sensei_ cukup di sini saja."

Fitzgerald-_sensei_ diam sebentar. Sejenak ia menghela napas kasar, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian saja."

Sekilas Atsushi dapat melihat Fitzgerald-_sensei_ menatapnya dan Akutagawa dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda itu merinding, kemudian buru-buru mengikuti langkah Akutagawa yang sudah duluan setelah mengucap permisi pada gurunya itu.

"Akutagawa, tadi—"

"Ada bagusnya kalau kamu tidak bersamanya," ucap Akutagawa datar. "Ah, bukan, maksudku—jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku serius."

"E-eh ..."

**~tbc~**

**Hola, ada yang kangen saya? :'v /g**

**Udah tau kan di sini guru yang kemaren ditemui Atsushi ama Akutagawa di gedung sekolah itu siapa? Sekarang tinggal nyari tau aja sebenernya ada apa di sini :'v /heh**

**Btw kayaknya kadar horornya berkurang, ya? Maafkan diriku wahai readers :") **

**Sama ... saya mo balesin review dulu :'v**

**reauvafs**

udah lanjut nih~

Btw ... kuy lah ikutan main di dunia sini :v /gagitu nak

**Franada Aland**

Kerasa? Makasih, dan maaf kalo di chapter ini horrornya kurang kerasa :')

Iya, ini Atsushinya yang jadi murid SMP—kalo dia nyasar ga mungkin ketemu Akutagawa dkk kan? :v /heh

**Makhluk Pluto**

Udah lanjut nak. Makasih dah baca :'v

**Yuyu arxlnn**

Hayo, ada apa? :v

Dah lanjut yak ;)

**Absen5 **(yang review lewat PM)

Bukan Lovecraft kok :)

Kalo masalah tatapan kosongnya ... emang sengaja nggak kujelasin, biar nebak-nebak sendiri kalo mereka punya ato nggak :'v (hayo, punya gak? /heh (2)

Ritual makan malam? Apa hayo? /heh (3)

/maafkanlah jawaban yang ngeselin ini :"v /g

**ButterPeanut**

Jangan cinta nak, kamu ga bakalan kuat. Biar dia aja :'v /heh (4)

Di sekolah ini ada apa tungguin chapter depan yak :v

Ada apanya hayo? (kalo maung mah si astuti XD /digebuk Atsushi)

**Baiklah, mungkin segini aja. Kita ketemu lagi di chapter depan, dan selamat malam Jum'at, minna :)**

**Jaa ne!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Just a Dream?

Atsushi menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sembari menghela napas lelah. Setelah berkutat lama, akhirnya tugasnya itu selesai juga. Manik violetnya melirik sedikit pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu guna mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

Ah, sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam …

Mendadak Atsushi merasa kerongkongannya kering. Pemuda itu melirik sekitar, berniat mencari botol air yang sekiranya ada—tapi tak satupun terlihat.

"Akuta—" niat untuk bertanya pada Akutagawa langsung diurungkan begitu melihat yang bersangkutan sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Atsushi mendesah pasrah.

Berarti memang tidak ada air. Atsushi harus keluar dan mengambil di aula makan kalau mau minum. Tapi …

"_Nggak usah keluar."_

"_Ini … demi kebaikanmu juga …"_

Perkataan Akutagawa ketika Atsushi hendak keluar kamar malam itu masih terekam. Nada bicara Akutagawa yang serius membuat Atsushi menurut waktu itu—sekalipun ia tak paham maksudnya. Namun Atsushi haus, rasanya tak mungkin kalau harus menunggu pagi.

Sejenak Atsushi meringis, memandang, lalu beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu …"

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**03 – ****Just a Dream?**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Ini pertama kalinya Atsushi keluar dari asramanya pada malam hari setelah sebulan lamanya. Lampu koridor asrama remang-remang, membuat Atsushi sedikit merinding—meski sebenarnya suasananya tidak terlalu kontras jika dibandingkan siang, karena sepi juga mendominasi.

Atsushi bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri saking sepinya. Suara yang sedikit menggema itu makin membuat Atsushi merinding—apalagi ia sendirian sekarang, dan kata-kata Akutagawa tempo hari agaknya masih membayanginya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Huh?" Atsushi langsung menoleh.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dahi Atsushi mengernyit.

... _Tadi itu ... siapa?_

Langkah kembali dilanjutkan. Atsushi memperhatikan tiap sisi koridor yang dilewatinya sambil terus berjalan ke pintu keluar asrama. Bahkan sampai di lobi asrama, lampu masih remang-remang. Entah karena asrama yang memang sudah (tampak) tua, atau apapun itu, Atsushi tidak tahu.

"Kantin masih buka tidak, ya ...?" pemuda itu menggumam sendiri sambil keluar dari bangunan asrama.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Atsushi kembali menoleh. Suara tadi tadi rasanya dekat dengannya, namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak menemukan apa-apa ketika berbalik.

"Atsushi-_kun_,"

"Eh?" Atsushi kembali pada posisi awal. Dirinya sedikit berjengit ketika menemukan salah satu seniornya berdiri di depannya. "D-dazai-_san_ ..."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?" pertanyaan itu Dazai lontarkan dengan nada tenang. Namun ketika Atsushi memperhatikan matanya, ada rasa khawatir yang amat sangat di sana.

Atsushi mengernyit, bingung. "A-aku mau ke kantin—haus ..." ucapnya jujur.

"Kembali."

"Eh?"

"Kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang," Dazai mengamit lengan Atsushi, kemudian menariknya kembali ke dalam bangunan asrama.

"T-tunggu—" Atsushi langsung mengikuti langkah sang senior—terpaksa, tangannya sedang ditarik sekarang.

Keheningan mengisi keduanya yang menyusuri koridor. Langkah Dazai yang tergesa membuat Atsushi agak kewalahan mengikutinya. Namun setergesa apapun langkah seniornya itu, entah kenapa mereka tidak kunjung sampai ke kamarnya—bahkan mereka belum sampai di tangga menuju lantai 2.

... _Padahal tadi rasanya tidak sepanjang ini ..._

"Apa Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak bilang padamu agar tidak keluar pada malam hari?" suara Dazai memecah hening yang tercipta di antara mereka. Atsushi menoleh sebentar, kemudian menunduk.

"D-dia mengatakannya ..."

"Lalu kenapa masih keluar?"

"A-aku ..." Atsushi tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang.

Demi Tuhan, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Dazai terlihat panik sekali?

"D-dazai-_san_ ..."

"Sebentar," langkah Dazai mendadak terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh pada Atsushi dengan telunjuk yang menempel pada bibirnya yang mendesis pelan.

Atsushi memiringkan kepala. Namun tak lama, telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

_Fur Elise_, dimainkan dengan piano.

"Suara piano?" gumam Atsushi pelan.

"Dia di ruang musik ..." gumam Dazai.

"_Dia_?"

Lalu tiba-tiba permainan piano itu terhenti. Dazai tersentak. Dalam hitungan detik, tangannya meraih tangan Atsushi dan langsung membawanya berlari. Atsushi ikut tersentak.

"D-dazai—"

"Ikut aku! Kamarku lebih dekat dari kamarmu!" seru Dazai cepat. Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih panik ketimbang tadi. Atsushi tidak mengerti, namun seketika jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang.

Ia merasa takut, entah kenapa. Atsushi tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa setakut ini.

Di tengah ketakutan itu, Atsushi mendengar suara lain.

_Suara langkah kaki. Bukan miliknya ataupun Dazai. Suara langkah kaki lain, dari arah belakang, dan kedengarannya sedang mengejar mereka._

"Abaikan ..." suara Dazai kembali terdengar. "Kita hampir sampai. Jangan lihat ke belakang!"

Atsushi mengernyit. Tunggu, kenapa? Ada apa di sana?

Langkah kaki lain itu terdengar semakin dekat. Atsushi menutup matanya erat-erat sambil terus mengikuti Dazai yang menarik tangannya.

"Kita hampir sampai ..." suara Dazai terdengar samar. Atsushi mengangguk dalam diam.

Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu perlahan membuka matanya sedikit. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara langkah yang mengejar mereka tadi tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun Dazai masih berlari.

"Dazai-_san_ ..." Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap punggung Dazai yang berlari di depannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya dari belakang, keras sekali. Atsushi tersentak, lantas kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Atsushi-_kun_!"

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Atsushi bisa mendengar suara Dazai memanggilnya. Di sana juga, ia kembali mendengar sesuatu.

Denting piano. Kali ini Atsushi tidak tahu judulnya, namun terasa suram di telinganya. Entah siapa yang memainkannya.

Lalu, gelap ...

~o~

_Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor yang sedang Atsushi lewati. Hanya berbekal remangnya sinar rembulan yang masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela, Atsushi menyurusi koridor tanpa tahu arah tujuannya sebenarnya._

"_Halo?" ingin sekali Atsushi mengatakan hal itu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu—walau begitupun, Atsushi tidak tahu ia akan lega atau malah ketakutan kalau ada yang menjawabnya._

_Kakinya terus melangkah ke depan, melewati ruangan demi ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang kelas. Atsushi baru menyadari kalau ia berada di gedung sekolah setelah ia melihat beberapa bangku dan kursi yang diterangi sinar rembulan dalam sebuah ruangan._

_Langkahnya terhenti begitu telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Denting piano, dan rasanya dekat dengan tempatnya berpijak sekarang._

"Siapa?" _Atsushi menggumam dalam hati. Kakinya entah kenapa kembali melangkah, namun kali ini ke arah suara yang ia dengar barusan._

_Dentingan piano itu menuntun Atsushi pada sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor. Lewat sinar yang menembus paksa kisi-kisi jendela, Atsushi bisa melihat sebuah piano di tengah ruangan dan beberapa alat musik lain mengelilinginya._

... ruang musik ...

_Suara permainan piano itu terdengar jelas dari tempat Atsushi sekarang. Manik keunguan Atsushi sedikit menyipit, berusaha menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya yang ada guna melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu di tempat seperti ini._

_Awalnya hanya bayangan samar, namun lama kelamaan Atsushi bisa melihat jelas sosok itu._

_Seorang gadis, kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam perempuan khas SMP Bungou, dan ekspresinya nampak suram._

"_K-kamu ..." Atsushi sedikit maju. Tangannya seperti hendak meraih gadis itu meski agak ragu._

_Gadis itu menoleh. Permainan pianonya masih berjalan, dan nadanya entah kenapa semakin suram. Atsushi bisa melihat mulut gadis itu berkomat-kamit, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Dahi Atsushi mengernyit, bingung._

"_Apa—" ucapan Atsushi terpotong ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu tiba-tiba mencengkram kepalanya. Atsushi tercekat, sesuatu-entah-apa-itu mendorong kepalanya dengan kasar hingga terjatuh._

~o~

"Ah!" manik keunguannya langsung bertemu dengan langut-langit putih muram begitu terbuka. Atsushi lantas beranjak duduk sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Netranya langsung melirik kanan-kiri.

Hei, tunggu. Dia ... di kamar?

Masih dengan napas memburu, Atsushi mencari-cari sosok yang harusnya bersamanya di kamar ini. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lega ketika menemukan orang yang dimaksud sedang berada di meja belajarnya—mungkin sedang menyiapkan buku, terlihat dari tasnya yang terbuka di dekatnya dan tangannya beberapa kali keluar masuk tas.

"Akutagawa!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Lho—baru bangun?" dahi Akutagawa mengernyit. Tangannya yang sedari tadi keluar masuk tas sejenak terhenti.

"L-lupakan itu dulu," Atsushi menggeleng kuat. "T-tadi malam, tadi malam itu ..."

Manik sewarna malam milik Akutagawa menatap Atsushi dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa, sih?"

"B-bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke sini?!"

"Kembali?"

"Seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang ketika Dazai-san mau membawaku kembali ke sini!" Atsushi berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "L-lalu ... suara piano ... ruang musik ... ada anak perempuan ..."

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" dahi Akutagwa tambah mengernyit. "Kamu mimpi, mungkin?"

"I-itu bukan—"

"Sudahlah," Akutagawa memotong. "Sebentar lagi bel sarapan berbunyi—cepat mandi atau kutinggal."

Atsushi terdiam. Bibir bawah digigit—antara ingin kembali menjelaskan namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara gamblang, selain itu juga belum tentu Akutagawa percaya. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengembuskan napas, kemudian beranjak dan mengambil handuk, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Diam-diam, Atsushi mencoba menyentuh kepala belakangnya yang dirasa kena hantam benda tumpul tadi malam, dan pemuda itu langsung berjengit begitu merasakan sakit ketika bagian itu dipegang.

**~tbc~**

**Halo halo, Vira di sini :v**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatannya. Chapter ini harusnya update minggu lalu (tapi karena sesuatu jadinya molor. Maap :'v)**

**Ini sebenernya diriku gak tau mau ngomongin apa, jadi kita langsung bales review aja ya :'v**

**Kou-Pi**

Digrepe? Astogeh nak :'v (iya, Akuta bakalan ngelindungin soalnya cuman dia yang boleh- /stop, genre dan ratingnya bukan anu/)

Btw udah lanjut yak. Makasih sudah membaca :D

**Absen5 (yg ngereview lewat PM)**

Wah iya, aku baru sadar kalo yg itu typo :') terima kasih sudah mengoreksi

**ButterPeanut**

Tida papa, maafkan juga soal keterlambatan chapter ini.

Ah, nggak, Dazai ama Chuuya bukan antagonis, kok. Ciyus, percaya deh :)

Terus soal si Alicia ... namanya memang karangan, tapi kalo perannya di sini nanti kamu tau sendiri kok ;) /heh

Baca tengah malam ena, apalagi pas malam jum'at gitu :v /gagitu

**synstropezia**

halo, selamat datang :v dan iya, ini spoiler yang kemaren. Kebayang gak? :v /paan sih

ohoho, terlalu banyak kecurigaan ya. Ya siapa tau sebenernya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini wkwk

nggak kok, di sini nggak ada survival. Cuman ... ya gitu /paan sih

loh, kok gak percaya sama Dazai? Kenapa? Kenapa? /woy

kalo nama Alicia itu cuman karangan dariku (soalnya chara BSD yg laen entah kenapa nggak mendekati), dan perannya nanti tau sendiri kok ;)

untuk dua orang itu dan bukunya ... biarkan chapter lain menjawabnya /heh

**Franada Aland**

Waah, ampe geregetan dia :'v /gagitu

Hayo, ada apa yok di sekolah sini. Dazai sama Chuuya, eum ... kenapa ya? :v /heh

Apa yang disembunyikan dan diketahui, biarlah chapter lain yang menjawabnya /ini mulu jawabanmu vir

Makhluk? Ya mereka manusia, tapi ada tapinya :v /apa sih vir

**Makhluk Pluto**

Halo :v

**Dah, mungkin hanya itu. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi minggu depan, dan selamat menikmati malam Jum'at :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	4. Chapter 4 - Music Room

"Aku? Malam-malam?" Dazai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

Atsushi mengangguk keras. "Dazai-_san_ langsung menarikku kembali ke asrama. Lalu ... ada suara piano ..."

"Kamu pasti hanya bermimpi, Nakajima," sahut Akutagawa datar sambil menyeruput teh hangat miliknya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi!" seru Atsushi gemetar. "B-bahkan ... bekas pukulan kemarin—"

"Sudah," suara Chuuya menginterupsi. "Aku nggak tahu kau hanya bermimpi atau apa, tapi—jangan pernah keluar asrama pada malam hari, itu saja."

Atsushi diam. Tangan kirinya sedikit terkepal. Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya—bahkan Dazai yang notabenenya ikut terlibat tadi malam.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Keempatnya lekas menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing, lalu keluar dari aula makan dan berlalu ke kelas masing-masing.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**04 – Music Room**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Koridor sekolah mendadak terasa menyeramkan kala Atsushi melewatinya kali ini—padahal ini siang hari, ditambah ada Akutagawa di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu sesekali menoleh ke kanan-kiri, entah apa maksudnya, mungkin berhubungan dengan kejadian (yang menurutnya terjadi) semalam.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Nakajima," Akutagawa berkata setelah beberapa kali menoleh ke arah si surai keperakan.

Atsushi menggeleng. "B-bukan itu ..."

Akutagawa meliriknya tanpa kata, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Terserahmu."

Langkah keduanya yang menuju lab IPA terisi oleh hening setelahnya. Atsushi masih memikirkan hal tadi, sementara Akutagawa nampaknya tidak mau peduli lagi.

Entah berapa lama Atsushi memikirkannya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing.

_Denting piano._

"Eh ..." detik berikutnya pemuda itu menoleh, lantas menyadari kalau dirinya berhenti di depan ruang musik, ujung belokan koridor.

Suara denting piano itu masih terdengar, namun tak seorangpun terlihat sedang duduk dan memainkan benda yang diletakan di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Dahi Atsushi mengernyit, merasa takut dan penasaran di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Suara berat itu membuat Atsushi yang semula ingin memasuki ruang musik langsung terdiam. Suara tadi jelas bukan suara Akutagawa. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh.

"A-ah ... Fitzgerald-_sensei_ ..." Atsushi menyapa kaku.

Sedangkan manik biru pucat itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sekarang bukan kelas musik di kelas kalian, kan?"

"B-bukan ... tapi—"

"Ayo, Nakajima," tangan pucat Akutagawa tiba-tiba menarik lengan Atsushi, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dan agak tertatih mengikutinya.

"H-hei, tunggu—"

"Ketua kelas akan marah kalau kita terlambat. Ayo."

"B-baiklah ..." Atsushi terpaksa menurut. Langkahnya agak berat mengikuti Akutagawa. Sejenak maniknya sedikit melirik ke belakang.

Fitzgerald-_sensei_ masih berdiri di sana. Maniknya menatap tajam pada Atsushi dan Akutagawa, sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke dalam ruang musik. Sejenak Atsushi merasa merinding.

Suara denting piano tadi ... masih terdengar jelas hingga Atsushi dan Akutagawa menghilang di belokan koridor.

~o~

"Ya itu salahmu sendiri sampai Kunikida-_sensei_ ngamuk begitu."

"Tapi kan maksudku baik ..."

"Nggak gitu juga."

Obrolan konyol Dazai dan Chuuya seperti biasa terdengar di meja aula makan yang mereka tempati. Biasanya Akutagawa hanya memperhatikan keduanya atau fokus pada makanannya saja dan Atsushi akan nimbrung sesekali—atau melerai kalau keduanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau baku hantam. Namun kali ini keduanya agak berbeda. Atsushi diam saja, dan Akutagawa memperhatikan anak itu dalam diamnya yang biasa.

"_Are_, Atsushi kok diem aja?" sadar yang termuda di antara mereka itu hanya diam, Chuuya menegur—tidak menegur Akutagawa karena diamnya anak itu sudah lumrah.

Atsushi masih diam. Dazai ikut memperhatikan.

"Akutagawa-_kun_, dia kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu pada teman sekamar yang bersangkutan.

Akutagawa melirik, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Atsushi-_kun_~?" tangan berbalut perban itu dilambaikan di depan Atsushi. Sejenak, manik violet itu tampak tersentak.

"A-ah, ya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ngelamunin apa?" Chuuya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Atsushi diam, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ng-nggak ada ..." _Soalnya kalau kuberitahupun kalian nggak akan percaya, _Atsushi melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

"Yakin?"

"Y-ya ..."

"Oh," Chuuya hanya mengembuskan napas, tak lama kemudian melanjutkan obrolan dengan Dazai yang sempat tertunda.

~o~

"Akutagawa,"

"Hmm?" Akutagawa menyahut dari tempat tidurnya. Atsushi yang ada di ranjang sebelah mengembuskan napas.

"Kamu ... beneran nggak percaya apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Terdengar embusan napas dari pemuda di sampingnya. "Kenapa dibahas lagi, sih?"

"Itu beneran nyata!" seruan Atsushi terdengar agak tertahan. "Dan tadi siang ... uh, aku rasa kamu nggak bakalan percaya juga sama yang ini ..."

Atsushi menunduk. Menceritakan soal suara piano dari piano tanpa pemain siang tadi dan tatapan Fitzgerald-_sensei_ yang dirasa memang aneh itu pasti sia-sia. Atsushi tahu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus cerita pada siapa agar orang itu percaya.

_Atau memang harus dibuktikan?_

Atsushi sedikit tersentak ketika pemikiran semacam itu lewat dalam benaknya. Tidak ... tidak mungkin kalau harus keluar lagi, Atsushi tidak mau kejadian macam kemarin malam terulang lagi.

_Tapi kalau tidak begitu ... _

Suara kaki telanjang yang menjejak lantai keramik membuat Akutagawa menoleh. Dahinya mengernyit melihat Atsushi yang tadinya diam di ranjangnya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri. Maniknya menatap terkejut begitu Atsushi tiba-tiba melangkah ke arah pintu kamar.

"Nakajima?"

~o~

Untuk kedua kalinya Atsushi dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri mengema di koridor sunyi. Ini masih jam 8, seingatnya. Tapi sudah sunyi sekali.

_Tapi memang sejak awal sudah sunyi, kan?_

Angin dingin berhembus pelan dari belakang ketika Atsushi sudah keluar dari gedung asrama. Maniknya menatap ke sana-sini, berharap tidak menemukan Dazai seperti malam lalu dan bisa pergi ke ruang musik tanpa hambatan.

"Lantai dua, ujung koridor ..." gumamnya pelan.

Koridor gedung sekolah gelap—tidak seperti koridor asrama yang sebatas remang-remang, yang ini sama sekali tidak punya penerangan selain sinar bulan dari luar yang menembus jendela. Sambil melangkah, Atsushi diam-diam menajamkan telinga, jaga-jaga kalau semisal ada suara langkah kaki lain yang membuntutinya.

Namun nihil. Kali ini yang Atsushi dengar hanya suara langkah kakinya sendiri.

_Ting ..._

"Are?" langkah Atsushi sejenak tertahan di tangga. Kepalanya sedikit mengadah ke atas.

Suara denting piano lagi. Namun kali ini hanya sekali, tanpa dilanjutkan oleh lagu, seolah tutsnya tidak sengaja ditekan oleh seseorang. Dahi Atsushi mengernyit.

"_Ada orang lain di ruang musik?" _

_Tap, tap, tap ..._

Suara lain yang tertangkap di telinga membuat Atsushi sedikit terkesiap. Ada langkah kaki lain terdengar, agaknya dari koridor lantai satu. Atsushi bergidik, lalu cepat-cepat melangkah ke anak tangga teratas.

_Ting ..._

Denting piano terdengar lagi. Atsushi mulai gemetar, namun langkahnya tetap tertuju ke arah ruang musik.

_Ting ..._

"Oi, sudah kubilang hati-hati dengan pianonya!"

"Sst, kau mau ketahuan olehnya?!"

"Kau juga berisik, bodoh!"

Di dekat ruang musik, Atsushi diam sebentar.

_Rasa-rasanya ia kenal dua suara itu._

"A-ano ..." perlahan-lahan Atsushi mengintip di ambang pintu ruang musik. Detik itu juga rasa takutnya berganti dengan perasaan bingung. "_Are_, Dazai-_san_? Chuuya-_san_?"

"Eh?"

Dua pemuda yang entah sedang melakukan apa dalam ruang musik itu serempak menoleh. Ekspresi wajah keduanya berubah terkejut.

"At ... sushi ..."

"Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ sedang apa?" Atsushi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Sejenak fakta bahwa ia sedang menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang musik terlupakan begitu saja.

Dazai dan Chuuya diam.

"Ano—"

"Hei," suara panggilan dari belakang dan tepukan di bahu membuat Atsushi tersentak. Pemuda itu buru-buru menoleh. "A-akutagawa—"

Agaknya suara langkah kaki tadi berasal dari Akutagawa. Atsushi tidak tahu, namun ia mencoba percaya saja dengan spekulasi yang satu itu.

"Kenapa malah keluar?" nada suara Akutagawa terdengar datar. Namun entah kenapa Atsushi bisa menangkap ada raut khawatir dari iris sewarna arang milik pemuda pucat itu. "Ayo, pulang."

"T-tapi—"

"K-kembali ke kamar saja, Atsushi, Akutagawa," ucap Chuuya. "Aku dan Dazai hanya cari b-barang yang ketinggalan, kok—punya Dazai nih."

"Y-ya," Dazai menimpali. "Cepat pulang, sana!"

Bohong. Dari nada suaranya Atsushi bisa tahu kalau kedua seniornya itu berbohong lagi.

"Ada apa—"

_Tap, tap, tap ..._

Suara langkah kaki itu membungkam keempatnya. Dazai, Chuuya, dan Akutagawa saling bertukar pandang, mengirimkan tatapan dengan kata-kata, _"Ini buruk ..."_

_Suaranya dari arah tangga, sedang menuju ke arah mereka._

**~tbc~**

**Hai gaes, masih ada yang ingat sama work ini? :"D**

**Sebelumnya sekali lagi maafkan diriku yang lagi-lagi telat update (sudah berapa minggu? 2 minggu? Atau malah 3?). Aku mentok, padahal bentar lagi liburan dah mau selesai (jadi ragu ini bisa selesai sebelum liburan usai ato nggak. Hiks :") **

**Btw ... tambah gaje ini cerita ya (mana judul chapternya nggak nyambung pula, hiks). Sumimasen! Sumimasen! /bungkuk ala Sakurai /digebuk readers**

**Sama ... waktunya balas review~**

**Makhluk Pluto**

Sama-sama nak, dan maafkan kegajean di chapter ini :')

**ButterPeanut**

coretastuticoret Atsushi nggak tahan nak, makanya dia milih keluar :'v

Hayo siapa yg maen? :v /g/ sama Nocturne itu kayak mana ya? Duh tak coba denger dulu deh hehe~

Kenapa Dazai gak dikejar? Coba tanyain ke orangnya :v

Dazai: ohoho, tidak semudah itu Ta(ch)ihara /jan bawa2 RP nak /auto digebuk

Hoho, kenapa bisa seyakin itu kalo Alicia yang main? (emang bener sih. Eh, bukan. Eh, apa sih Vir?)

Akutagawa: w gak percaya gara-gara— /auto dibekep author (author: dah, diem)

Btw ngakak plis sama nama panggilannya :")

**Absen5 (yang review lewat PM)**

Seriusan? Yang bagian mana kalo di animenya? :"v /bukan gitu Vir

Dazai: aku ngetok pintu kamar Chuuya nggak dibukain, yaudah aku jalan-jalan sendiri -3-

Hayo, hayo, siapa yang gebukin Atsushi? Sama kalo Dazai ada di chapter ini, asliannya liat aja nanti dah :'v /digebuk

Eh, tau aja diriku mau ngomong apa, heuheu~

**synstropezia**

Wah, dugaannya tepat :v /oi

Elise? Elise coretkorbanpedocoret abilitynya Mori-sensei? :'v /gagitu

Iya, harapannya Atsushi cuman Dazai kalo udah gini. Tapi ya ... gitu ...

Dazai belum bisa ngejelasin apa-apa di sini, hehe :") (yg kita diskusiin kemarin itu rencananya mau kubikin di chapter selanjutnya gegara kayaknya lebih cocok di sana, maafkeun :") (tak termaafkan kao wahai author laknat -segenap readers BS)

Eh, tapi nggak kok. Dazai baik kok, percaya deh ;)

Maaf karena kesan horror di chapter ini nggak kerasa :")

**Yuyu arxlnn**

Beneran ato nggaknya itu bisa dilihat nanti~ (nantinya kapan Vir? -readers)

Si Kut Kut mah dia gitu :( /apa sih Vir apa

Yang ditakutkan DaAkuChuu? Hayo apa hayo? :v /auto digebuk

**Itu aja, mungkin. Dan berhubung hari ini Dazai ultah, jadi otanjoubi omedetou, Dazai Osamu! Moga tambah pinter, tambah rajin kalo ngerjain tugas dari Kunikida, tambah sengklek, tambah sayang ChuuAkuAtsu, notis Akuta lagi, tambah- /udah Vir, gaje amat kao**

**Oke, segini aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan mari bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya :)**

**[sefruit catatan tyda berarti: berhubung chapter ini sudah telat sekali dan ada kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya nggak kelar sebelum malam jum'at, maka Boarding School bakalan update random. Sekian, dan maafkan author sableng kalian ini :")]**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	5. Chapter 5 - About the Boarding School

"Ada apa—"

_Tap, tap, tap ..._

Suara langkah kaki itu membungkam keempatnya. Dazai, Chuuya, dan Akutagawa saling bertukar pandang, mengirimkan tatapan dengan kata-kata, _"Ini buruk ..."_

_Suaranya dari arah tangga, sedang menuju ke arah mereka._

Atsushi menoleh, bingung. "Sia—"

Pertanyaan Atsushi terputus begitu tiba-tiba Akutagawa menariknya sambil berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tangga, membuat pemuda itu terkesiap. "A-akutagawa?!"

"Lari saja!" Akutagawa berseru. "Biar Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ yang mengurusnya!"

"H-hah?!"

Akutagawa sejenak memelankan langkahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di bagian koridor paling ujung yang nampaknya adalah ruang kelas. Tangannya masih memegang lengan Atsushi—lebih tepatnya mencengkram, seolah takut pemuda bersurai keperakan itu hilang.

"Sial ... gelap sekali ..." dalam kesunyian itu Atsushi bisa dengar suara lirih Akutagawa mendecih sebal. Tangannya masih ditarik—secara tidak langsung memaksa Atsushi untuk mengikuti langkah teman sekamarnya itu ke manapun.

Tiba-tiba Akutagawa membungkuk di depan meja guru. Cengkramannya pada lengan Atsushi dilepasnya kala ia mulai meraba lantai.

"Ah, ketemu ..."

"Eh?"

"Kami hanya pernah menjelaskan soal pintu antar kelas yang selalu terbuka, kan?" pertanyaan Akutagawa membuat Atsushi refleks mengangguk sekaligus kembali merinding.

"K-kenapa ...?"

_Tap, tap, tap ..._

Keduanya diam begitu suara langkah kaki terdengar dekat dengan mereka. Akutagawa mendecih lagi, lalu mengangkat sebuah kenop yang baru Atsushi sadari ada di sana. "Turun, cepat!"

"Eh?!"

"Turun saja sebelum dia datang!"

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**05 – About the Boarding School**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Atsushi mengatur napasnya, kelelahan karena Akutagawa menariknya berlari tanpa aba-aba tadi. Ditambah pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya yang belum terjawab membuat pikirannya ikut lelah.

Sebulan Atsushi bersekolah di SMP Bungou, dan baru kali ini ia tahu kalau ruang kelas di bawah kelas terujung koridor lantai dua 'terhubung'—agaknya kata tersebut tidak terlalu tepat, karena nyatanya yang menghubungkan keduanya adalah sebuah pintu kayu selebar tubuh orang dewasa yang terletak di lantai dan langit-langit. Belum terjawab kebingungannya, tiba-tiba Akutagawa kembali menariknya keluar gedung sekolah, menuju gedung asrama, dan memasuki kamar entah milik siapa di lantai 1.

Akutagawa terlihat menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu. Sejenak, ia mengembuskan napas, kemudian melangkah menuju tempat Atsushi berdiri.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanya Atsushi gemetar. Matanya menatap ngeri pada pintu kamar, entah sejak kapan rasa panik itu mulai menyergapnya.

Akutagawa hanya melirik. "Diam saja, tunggu sampai Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ datang kemari."

"T-tadi ... tadi itu apa?! Apa yang datang?! Kenapa kau—"

"Sudah kubilang diam saja!" bentakan Akutagawa membuat Atsushi terdiam. Melihat si kepala abu tertunduk, Akutagawa mengembuskan napas. "Kau boleh tanyakan pada Dazai-_san_ atau Chuuya-_san_ nanti. Untuk sekarang, tunggu saja dulu. Tenangkan dirimu."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyergap. Atsushi terus-terusan menatap daun pintu, menunggu kedua seniornya itu datang dan memberi penjelasan. Meski Akutagawa sudah bilang untuk tenang, namun Atsushi tidak bisa melakukannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam, "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" dan "Bagaimana Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ di luar sana?" terus berputar dalam kepala.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, Atsushi sedikit mengendarkan pandangannya pada kamar yang ia dan Akutagawa masuki. Interiornya tidak jauh beda dengan kamar mereka sendiri—tentu saja. Namun kamar ini kosong. Ke mana pemiliknya?

"Ini kamar Dazai-_san_," seolah dapat membaca pikiran Atsushi, Akutagawa berujar. "Kamarnya nggak pernah dikunci kalau ia keluar."

Atsushi menoleh. "B-begitu ..."

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Akutagawa dan Atsushi sontak menoleh. Keduanya diam.

"Cepat buka pintunya! Ini kami!"

Suara yang terasa familier di telinga membuat keduanya menghela napas lega. Akutagawa beranjak, serta merta berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Lama sekali ..." yang pertama kali masuk adalah Chuuya yang sedang menggerutu kecil, kemudian dengan santai melempar dirinya pada sebuah ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjang yang Atsushi duduki. Dari belakangnya Dazai ikut masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Dia sudah pergi, entah ke mana. Dan ..." Dazai menggantungkan ucapannya sebentar. Manik kakao manis itu sejenak menutup. "Aku sempat melihat Alicia, tadi—dia sama seperti _orang itu_, pergi entah ke mana."

"Alicia?"

Dazai menoleh. "Aah, Atsushi-_kun_~" sapanya ceria, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi barusan. "Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"I-iya ..." Atsushi mengangguk kaku. "T-tapi, tadi itu ..."

Ada helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Chuuya. "Aku sudah duga ini nggak bisa disembunyikan lebih lama," desahnya.

"Di-disembunyikan ...?"

"Atsushi-_kun_," nada bicara Dazai berubah serius. Kakinya melangkah ke arah ranjang yang ditiduri Chuuya dan mendudukan diri di sana. "Kamu tahu kenapa kamu nggak boleh keluar pada malam hari?"

Atsushi menatap Dazai. Tidak bersuara, namun Dazai tahu Atsushi memintanya melanjutkan. Maka dari itu ia melirik Chuuya. Yang ditatap hanya menghela napas, kemudian beranjak duduk.

"Dari mana aku harus mulai?" tanya pemuda bersurai jingga itu pelan.

"Terserahmu," ucap Dazai enteng—meski maksudnya tidak seenteng itu.

Chuuya diam sebentar. Manik birunya menatap Atsushi, Akutagawa yang baru duduk di samping sang teman sekamar, dan Dazai satu per satu—lebih terfokus pada Atsushi, sebenarnya. Pemuda itu mengambil napas.

"Sekolah ini ... sudah mati," perkataan Chuuya membuat Atsushi mengernyit.

"Sudah ... mati?"

Chuuya mengangguk. "Orang-orang yang kita temui di sekolah ini, semuanya sudah mati," ucapnya. Nadanya mulai merendah seiring dengan netranya yang sedikit menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

Atsushi mengerjap, sedikit tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan seniornya itu.

"A-apa maksudnya ini ...?"

"Mereka bukan manusia, bisa dikatakan begitu," ucap Dazai.

"He?"

Atsushi terdiam. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya mulai mencerna apa yang dikatakan para seniornya itu.

_Sudah mati ..._

_Bukan manusia ..._

"H-hantu ...?" Atsushi akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa detik hening menerpa. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Kamu bisa mengatakannya demikian," Akutagawa melirik. "Kami lebih menyebutnya jiwa-jiwa yang sedang sial, sebenarnya."

"Itu hanya kamu, Akutagawa-_kun_ ..."

"T-tunggu, jadi semua ini—"

"Ya," Chuuya mengangguk pelan. "Selama kamu bersekolah di sini, orang-orang yang kamu temui baik di kelas ataupun di aula makan itu, semuanya bukan manusia."

"Itu yang menjelaskan kenapa aula makan selalu hening meski penuh dengan siswa—kecuali meja kita," tambah Dazai.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!"

Dazai, Chuuya dan Akutagawa saling berpandangan.

"Semua ini ... berawal dari Alicia."

"Oi, Dazai!" Chuuya langsung melotot begitu Dazai menyebut nama. "Kita sudah sepakat buat nggak nyalahin dia, kan?!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan," ucap Dazai. "Aku hanya bilang ini berawal dari dia—itu berbeda."

"Tsk ..."

Atsushi tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini, jadi sekali lagi lewat tatapannya, ia meminta Dazai agar melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dazai mengambil napas. "Sebelum berubah, ada seorang gadis yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Namanya Alicia, Alicia Rose Fitzgerald. Anak dari Fitzgerald-_sensei_ yang kita kenal saat ini.

"Dia cantik dan pintar, juga ramah sekali. Dia juga jago bermain piano. Usianya katanya seumuran denganmu dan Akutagawa-_kun_. Satu sekolah mengenalnya, dan tidak ada yang membencinya. Tidak ada masalah yang begitu berarti, hingga tiba-tiba, pada hari kedua setelah sekolah dimulai, di tahun kedua ia bersekolah ...

"Alicia ditemukan tewas, gantung diri di ruang musik, tepat di atas piano yang suka ia mainkan."

Atsushi tampak menahan napas ketika Dazai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, namun ia tidak berani berkomentar. Dazai kembali mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab Alicia bunuh diri, namun hal itu membuat Fitzgerald-_sensei_ dan sekolah perlahan berubah. Perlahan, satu per satu, anak-anak dan guru di sekolah ini lenyap. Awalnya tidak ada yang menyadari, hingga ketika jumlah seluruh siswa berkurang nyaris seperempat dan guru tersisa tak sampai 10 orang, mereka mulai curiga.

"Mereka mulai menyelidiki. Semua kegiatan diperhatikan, jika ada hal aneh mereka segera menyebar informasi dan mulai menggali. Semua dilakukan sampai tertuju pada seseorang. Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. Apa yang mereka temukan benar-benar membuat semua terkejut.

"Fitzgerald-_sensei_ mengorbankan anak-anak dan guru di sekolah ini. Ia menculik lalu membunuh anak-anak tak bersalah itu. Ketika berita itu menyebar, jumlah anak-anak dan guru di sini tidak sampai seperempat dari jumlah awal. Mereka yang baru tahu itu tanpa aba-aba langsung berniat meninggalkan sekolah, namun sayangnya, gerbang besar di depan asrama yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar itu tidak bisa dibuka. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, mereka tidak bisa membukanya.

"Awalnya mereka semua melakukan hal yang sama seperti kita—berusaha menggagalkan usaha Fitzgerald-_sensei_ demi kabur, namun pada akhirnya mereka terbunuh satu per satu, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Berita ini tidak pernah sampai di ranah publik. Semuanya terkurung dalam bangunan sekolah dan asrama SMP Bungou yang kelam ini. Para orang tua siswa dan kerabat para guru juga nampaknya melupakan fakta bahwa anak mereka yang bersekolah dan guru yang mengajar di sini tidak pernah kembali. Secara perlahan orang-orang mulai melupakan keberadaan SMP Bungou."

Atsushi baru ingin memotong ketika Dazai menatap matanya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Tidak sampai di situ. Tiap tahun, secara misterius ada surat yang dikirimkan dari sekolah ini untuk keluarga-keluarga di luar sana, menyatakan bahwa anak mereka yang akan atau sedang duduk di bangku SMP mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sini. Sebagian besar percaya dan langsung mengirimkan anak mereka kemari. Lalu tragedi ini terulang, terus menerus hingga sekarang."

Kemudian Dazai diam, tanda kalau ia sudah selesai menjelaskan. Atsushi terdiam, lalu dengan gemetar bertanya, "K-kenapa ...?"

"Ada yang bilang Fitzgerald-_sensei_ membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Ia membunuh para murid dan guru di sini guna mengembalikan Alicia."

"Alicia?" untuk kesekian kalinya nama itu terucap.

"Penyebab Alicia gantung diri masih misterius," ujar Chuuya. "Kemungkinan besar Fitzgerald-_sensei_ mengira ada yang membuat putri satu-satunya itu terpuruk hingga membuatnya bunuh diri, dan tuduhannya itu jatuh pada seluruh siswa dan guru di sekolah ini."

Atsushi diam.

_Mengerikan ..._

"L-lalu ..." Atsushi kembali memanggil. "B-bagaimana dengan Fitzgerald-_sensei_? D-dia masih hidup?"

Dazai dan Chuuya menggeleng. "Dia juga sudah mati—sebelum surat misterius itu tersebar dia sudah mati, harusnya begitu," ujar Dazai. "Perjanjian dengan iblis dan keinginannya untuk membangkitkan Alicia yang membuatnya tetap melakukan ini meski raganya sudah mati."

"L-lalu, kalian ..."

"Kami?" alis Chuuya naik satu.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian ...?"

Sekali lagi Dazai dan kedua temannya berpandangan. Ah, agaknya mereka mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Atsushi.

"Syukurlah kami masih diberi kesempatan," ucap Dazai tenang.

"B-begitu ..." Atsushi mangut-mangut, meski masih agak ragu.

"Sudah," ucapan Dazai membuat perhatian yang lain tertuju padanya. "Malam ini kau boleh tidur di kamarku, Atsushi-_kun_—kalau Akutagawa-_kun_ atau Chuuya mau pulang sih tak masalah, karena bukan kalian yang dikejar."

Ucapan Dazai entah kenapa terasa agak janggal, namun Atsushi tidak tahu di mana letak janggalnya. Chuuya dan Akutagawa mengangguk, kemudian berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar Dazai. Setelah sisa berdua, Atsushi ragu-ragu menatap Dazai.

"Dazai-_san_."

Dazai melirik. "Hmm?"

"Kenapa ... kenapa kalian nggak pergi saja begitu tahu kebenaran soal sekolah ini?" tanya Atsushi pelan. "Kalaupun ada aku, kita tetap bisa pergi, kan?"

Dazai menggeleng. "Kamu lupa soal gerbang yang kukatakan terkunci itu?" tanyanya. "Sejak tahun ajaran baru tahun ini dimulai, pintu itu sudah dikunci. Kita harus temukan buku itu kalau mau keluar."

"B-buku ...?"

"Akan kujelaskan besok. Sekarang kamu tidur, ya?" Dazai tersenyum riang seraya menepuk pundak Atsushi. Atsushi mau tidak mau mengangguk.

"B-baiklah ..."

"Dan oh, Atsushi-_kun_,"

Atsushi menoleh. "Ya?"

"Besok, bersikaplah seolah hal yang terjadi malam ini nggak pernah ada," ucapan Dazai membuat juniornya itu mengernyit. Namun sebelum Atsushi sempat buka mulut, Dazai kembali menjelaskan. "Ia hanya melakukan hal ini pada malam hari. Di siang hari, ia terlihat seperti orang biasa, jadi sebisa mungkin bersikaplah biasa saja agar kamu tidak dicurigai."

**~tbc~**

**Halo, Vira kembali :')**

**Sebelum Vira mau ngebacotkan hal-hal yang sekiranya tidak terlalu penting, Vira mau ngomong satu hal.**

**Chapter lima ini ... kayaknya akan jadi update-an terakhir Boarding School ...**

**Eh, nggak! Vira bukan mau ngasih discontonued! **

**Tahun ini, tepatnya mulai bulan Juli, tahun ajaran baru, Vira bakalan masuk asrama (asek, samaan sama coretastuticoret Atsushi dkk, moga kisah horrornya nggak keikut :'). Di asrama nanti, selama 3 bulan bakalan ada karantina sekaligus pembiasaan, jadi nggak boleh pulang ke rumah maupun pegang benda eletronik.**

**Mungkin Vira bisa mampir-mampir ke sini kalo komputer yang ada di perpustakaan (Vira sempat lihat pas keliling di sekolahnya) boleh dipake, tapi Vira gak bisa nulis. Jadi selama 3 bulan itu (atau sampe Oktober, mungkin), Vira bakalan hiatus. **

**Vira mungkin masih bisa nulis OS sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, tapi belum tentu bisa update BS. Jadi Vira nyatakan kalau sampai Juli work ini nggak ada update, berarti work ini akan Vira kasih hiatus. (Berlaku juga buat Saksi, meski kayaknya nggak ada yg baca sih :'v)**

**Oke, itu aja berita pentingnya. Lanjut ke bacotan tak berarti.**

**Kalo buat Alicia, Vira akui namanya terinspirasi dari salah satu OC BSD yang beredar di instagram (meski dalam bayangan Vira visualnya tidak seperti Alicia yang itu, Vira hanya pinjem nama nggak lengkapnya /auto digebuk)**

**Dan ... saatnya bahas review~**

**Makhluk Pluto**

Serius nggak gaje? Makasih :')

Ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih sudah mampir dan membaca~

**Oke, itu aja. Sekian, dan mari bertemu lagi lain waktu, apabila masih ada kesempatan.**

**See ya!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning

"Benar. Ini tidak bisa dibuka."

"Kan?"

Atsushi mengangguk. Dazai di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Saa_, katanya kita mau ke kamarmu sekarang, kan?"

"U-um ..."

Keduanya beranjak, meninggalkan gerbang besar SMP Bungou yang jadi satu-satunya penghubung dengan dunia luar. Gerbang itu terkunci—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa dibuka, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu menahan pergerakan gerbang geser itu.

"Dari yang kutahu ..." Dazai menggantung sejenak ucapannya. "Buku itu ... disembunyikan di suatu tempat, dalam sekolah ini. Itu kunci agar kau bisa keluar dari sini. Sayangnya sampai sekarang kami belum pernah menemukannya.

"Saat kamu mengatakan sesuatu soal ruang musik, kami berpikir buku itu ada di sana, makanya pada malam hari, aku dan Chuuya menyelinap ke dalam sana dan mencarinya. Kami belum selesai di sana, sih."

Atsushi mangut-mangut. "Begitu ... kah ..."

"_Sou_."

"L-lalu, kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya pada siang hari saja?"

Sejenak, Dazai diam.

"Lebih banyak bahaya di siang hari ketimbang malam, jika kamu gegabah mencarinya," ucapnya pelan. "Orang itu bisa leluasa memergoki kita."

"B-begitu ..."

"Yah, apapun yang bakalan terjadi kedepannya, kita akan temukan itu sama-sama dan—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hmm?"

Suara teguran itu membuat keduanya serentak menghentikan langkah, lantas sama-sama menoleh.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**06 – Morning**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

"S-_sensei_ ..." Atsushi tergagap, mendapati sosok gurunya itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan Dazai.

_Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Fitzgerald-_sensei_ mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin. "Masa pembiasaan asrama* belum berakhir. Kalian mau kabur?"

"I-itu, _etto_ ..."

"Atsushi-_kun_ menjatuhkan gelangnya pada jam olahraga kemarin, dia bilang jatuhnya di sekitar gerbang!" Dazai langsung berkelit, membuat Atsushi seketika menatapnya.

Alis Fitzgerald-_sensei_ naik satu. "Gelang?"

"Sou," pemuda kelas 3 SMP itu langsung merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gelang bermanik kayu dari sana. "Ini gelangnya, tadi mau kuberikan pada Atsushi-_kun_ di aula makan, haha~"

Fitzgerald-_sensei_ diam sebentar. Manik biru pucat itu menatap tajam Atsushi dan Dazai bergantian, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu. Seketika Atsushi merasa takut.

"... Baiklah ..." lalu pria itu beranjak, "kalian cepatlah mandi, lalu sarapan!"

"_Ha'i_~" Dazai membalasnya dengan nada riang seperti dirinya yang biasa orang lain kenal, sedangkan Atsushi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Hingga punggung guru itu tidak terlihat lagi, baru keduanya kembali berjalan. Tujuan mereka, asrama laki-laki, lebih tepatnya kamar Atsushi dan Akutagawa—berniat mengambil seragam Atsushi buat hari itu, untunglah Atsushi masih menyimpan kunci dalam sakunya.

Atsushi melirik Dazai yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak memperhatikan gelang kayu yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Ragu-ragu, Atsushi memanggil.

"Anu, Dazai-_san_ ..."

"Ya?" Dazai menoleh.

"Gelang itu ..." Atsushi menunjuk gelang bermanik kayu yang ada di tangan sang senior, "milikmu, ya?"

Dazai mengerjap. Kemudian, ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Tampaknya berharga sekali ..."

"Kamu benar, Atsushi-_kun_."

"Hee ..." Atsushi mangut-mangut. "Dari seseorang?"

"_Sou_," lagi, Dazai mengangguk. "Dari seseorang yang juga berharga."

"Eh?"

"Gelang ini ..." sejenak Dazai menutup mata, "sudah seperti jimat buatku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tahu gelang ini akan melindungiku, mewakili orang yang pernah memberikan ini padaku."

Atsushi termangu. "Begitu ..."

"Nih."

"_Are_?"

Atsushi mengerjap ketika Dazai menyodorkan gelang itu padanya. Dahinya mengernyit, serta tatapan matanya yang turut meminta penjelasan.

"Buatmu," ucap Dazai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Buatku?" Atsushi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm," Dazai mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, itu kan dari—"

"Sudah, terima saja."

"... Baiklah," gelang itu akhirnya diterima. Dazai tersenyum puas.

"Jaga itu baik-baik, _nee_?" ucapnya. "Dia akan menjagamu seperti dia menjagaku. Terserah mau kamu pakai atau tidak."

"B-baik ..." untuk sekarang Atsushi belum mau memakainya, jadi ia meletakannya dahulu dalam saku celana.

Keduanya sampai di gedung asrama laki-laki. Dazai hanya mengantar Atsushi sampai kamarnya, karena begitu sampai, ternyata Akutagawa belum pergi ke aula makan.

~o~

"_Berharap gelang itu akan melindunginya, eh?"_

"_Itu dari Alicia. Aku yakin Alicia akan melindunginya dari sana."_

"_Ah, ya. Dari Alicia, ya?"_

"Sou_~"_

"_Ya udah. Sekarang mandi, gih! Aula makan udah buka!"_

~o~

Atsushi diam. Maniknya sedari tadi terus menatap gelang bermanik kayu yang diberikan Dazai tadi. Sarapan yang ia ambil tadi sekarang terabaikan begitu saja di depannya. Akutagawa melirik.

"Nggak makan?"

"Ah! Oh ..." Atsushi langsung memasukan gelang tadi ke dalam saku, lantas mulai meraih sumpit dan melahap sarapannya.

Akutagawa hanya mengernyit, namun setelahnya ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan lanjut sarapan.

"Maaf terlambat!" terdengar seruan Chuuya dari samping. Begitu menoleh, terlihat Chuuya dan Dazai sedang melangkah gegas ke arah mereka dengan nampan berisi menu sarapan hari itu di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di seberang Atsushi dan Akutagawa.

Kebiasaan tiap sedang berada di meja makan tetap berlanjut hari itu. Dazai entah kenapa selalu punya banyak topik untuk menghibur mereka semua di sela-sela sarapan hari itu—entah yang dibicarakannya itu hanya karangan atau benar-benar terjadi, mengingat kejadian kemarin, Atsushi sudah tidak tahu lagi.

_Ah, kejadian kemarin …_

Atsushi sontak melirik kanan-kiri. Aula makan ini, orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka ini, bukanlah manusia. Sebuah fakta yang membuat Atsushi merasa merinding meskipun ini masih pagi.

Sarapan keempatnya sudah tandas, namun tidak ada yang beranjak. Bel masuk belum berbunyi, mungkin baru akan berbunyi sekitar 10 menit lagi—entahlah, tidak ada jam yang bisa menunjukan waktu di aula makan besar ini. Lagian, Dazai masih mengoceh di sana.

"Baik …" suara Chuuya menginterupsi. Netra birunya sejenak melirik sekitarnya, memastikan keadaan. "Aku rasa … kita bisa mulai, sekarang?"

"Terserah Chuuya-_san_," kata Akutagawa.

Dazai dan Atsushi diam, namun agaknya mereka setuju-setuju saja.

Chuuya mengangguk perlahan. "Atsushi," panggilnya, "kau sudah mengerti, kan, soal yang terjadi di sini?"

Atsushi mengangguk kaku. "Y-ya …" ucapnya. "Dazai-_san_ juga sudah menjelaskan sedikit soal buku itu."

"_Naruhodo_," Chuuya mangut-mangut. "Berarti hanya soal mencarinya, kan?"

"Aku dan Chuuya bisa lanjut di ruang musik," sahut Dazai. "Kita belum selesai di sana kan, Chuu?"

"Ah, ya," Chuuya diam sebentar. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata bukan di sana?"

"Ya cari di tempat lain," kata Dazai santai.

"Ngomong doang gampang, masalah nyarinya itu lho," Chuuya mendengus.

"A-ano …" Atsushi mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

Dazai dan Chuuya menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kenapa tidak cari ke … perpustakaan?" Tanya Atsushi ragu. "Bukankah di sana ada banyak buku?"

"Aku dan Dazai sudah lama mencari di sana," ujar Chuuya pelan. "Nihil."

"M-memang rupa bukunya seperti apa?"

"Mirip buku tulis, kalau dari segi ukuran," ujar Dazai. "Ada nama lengkap Alicia di sampul depannya. Lalu di sampul belakangnya, kalimat berbahasa aneh. Aku kurang tahu itu bahasa apa—tapi aku berasumsi itu mantra untuk memanggil sang Iblis."

"Hanya asumsi," sahut Chuuya. "Tidak usah dipercaya, kalau kataku."

Atsushi mangut-mangut.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Keempatnya berdiri, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu aula makan.

"Kami akan mencari lagi, kalau ada kesempatan," ujar Dazai sebelum mereka berpisah. Netra coklatnya menatap kedua juniornya. "Kalian ke kelas, gih."

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Hmm," lalu ia melirik Atsushi. "Ayo, Nakajima."

"T-tunggu!" seru Atsushi tiba-tiba.

"Ng?"

"B-boleh aku ikut mencarinya?"

Dazai, Chuuya, dan Akutagawa saling berpandangan.

"Karena kau sudah tahu …" Chuuya mengulum senyum. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut mencari."

"Tapi hati-hati," tambah Akutagawa datar.

Atsushi mengangguk. "_Ha'i_!"

Lalu keempatnya berpisah. Dazai dengan Chuuya, Atsushi dengan Akutagawa, menuju kelas masing-masing.

**~tbc~**

**[*Masa pembiasaan asrama: masa di mana pada awal tahun ajaran baru, selama 3 bulan, siswa tidak diperbolehkan pulang ataupun keluar dari lingkungan asrama-sekolah. Di dunia nyata, ini hanya berlaku pada siswa baru / pindahan, tapi di sini Vira buat berlaku untuk seluruh kelas.]**

**Yosh, ternyata bisa update minggu ini … (eh tapi minggu lalu ga ada update ya, wkwkwk :'v) **

**Chapter depan kayaknya udah masuk, em … apa sebutannya? Duh lupa, apapun itu lah :'v /apa sih Vir apa? **

**Tapi berhubung ini beneran update-an terakhir, berarti masih lama sebelum chapter selanjutnya. Vira bakalan masuk asrama mulai sabtu, 13 Juli 2019. So I'll miss you, guys :"**

**Btw maaf karena chapter ini begitu pendek :" /g /auto digebuk**

**Untuk kali ini maaf banget karena nggak bisa balas review. Banyak yg kudu disiapin besok sampe hari Jum'at, Sabtu tinggal pindahan (btw chapter ini selesai diketik pas lagi di Balikpapan kemarin, dan di sana nggak bisa buka FFn kalau pakai kartu yg Vira pakai saat ini). reviewnya udah dibaca semua, kok (dari sebelum pergi ke Balikpapan sih), dan kayaknya beberapa pertanyaan udah ada yang terjawab dalam chapter ini (yang belum bakalan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin.)**

**Oke, segini saja. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca, Minna-san :D**

**Vira D Ace pamit****, mari ber****temu**** tiga bulan lagi!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Library

Awan kelabu memenuhi langit pagi itu—yang mana baru Atsushi sadari setelah keluar dari aula makan, padahal rasanya saat ia bersama Dazai pergi ke gerbang depan sebelum sarapan tadi langit masih cerah-cerah saja. Tugas dari guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan terabaikan layaknya sarapan tadi pagi, sementara netra ungu kekuningan miliknya terfokus pada jendela.

Sekilas Atsushi melirik teman-teman sekelasnya. Hening mendominasi karena alasan yang sudah pemuda itu ketahui.

"Hei," teguran dan tepukan di bahu dari Akutagawa memecah lamunan Atsushi. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku mau ke aula makan," pemuda berkulit pucat itu berdiri. "Ikut, nggak?"

Atsushi mengerjap. "Eh? B-bukannya masih—"

"Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi tadi."

Kemudian Atsushi tersadar kalau guru yang tadi datang dan memberikan tugas pada mereka itu sudah keluar. Beberapa siswa di kelas mereka pun sudah keluar kelas, entah ke mana.

"Ikut, nggak?" Akutagawa mengulang pertanyaannya.

Atsushi mengangguk kaku.

**~o****~**

**Boarding School**

**07 – Library**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Seingat Atsushi, ini pertama kalinya Akutagawa mengajaknya ke aula makan pada jam istirahat.

Biasanya Atsushi yang mengajak, lalu Akutagawa akan melayangkan tatapan _bukannya-tadi-pagi-kamu-sudah-sarapan? _meski ujung-ujungnya pemuda itu juga ikut menemani ke aula makan. Tapi tadi itu beda—Akutagawa mengajaknya duluan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ... rasanya tetap aneh.

Keduanya melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kelas, habis dari aula makan. Akutagawa membeli teh kalengan dan sebungkus roti isi—karena saat makan di aula makan tadi tehnya masih tersisa setengah kaleng, jadi ia memilih membawanya saja. Sementara Atsushi hanya membeli susu kotakan. Hening jadi pengisi di antara keduanya yang saling diam. Sedikit-sedikit netra ungu kekuningan milik Atsushi melirik langit lewat jendela. Ah, awannya tambah gelap—sore atau malam nanti akan turun hujan, mungkin.

"Punya tisu?" tanya Akutagawa tiba-tiba.

Atsushi melirik, lantas merogoh saku. "Eum ... sebentar ..."

Pemuda itu diam sejenak kala tangannya menyetuh sesuatu yang lain. Tanpa dikeluarkan pun, Atsushi sudah tahu benda apa yang tersentuh oleh tangannya itu.

Gelang bermanik kayu, yang diberikan Dazai padanya tadi pagi.

"Nakajima?"

"Ah, ya," teguran Akutagawa membuat Atsushi cepat-cepat mencari sebungkus tisu. Begitu ketemu, pemuda itu mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya pada orang yang memintannya tadi.

Akutagawa hanya menggumamkan 'terima kasih', lalu hening yang sesekali diisi oleh suara langkah kaki kembali menjadi pengisi ruang.

Keduanya sampai di depan kelas. Ketimbang masuk, mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiri di depan kelas tanpa melakukan pergerakan berarti—paling-paling hanya menghabiskan minuman masing-masing, setelah itu baru mereka masuk dan duduk diam menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Gemuruh guntur terdengar dari luar. Atsushi melirik jendela.

"Akan turun hujan," Akutagawa menggumam di sampingnya. Atsushi melirik, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku rasa begitu."

Lalu bel masuk berbunyi—agak tersamarkan oleh suara petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Kelas kembali sunyi.

~o~

Jam kosong kali itu membuat Atsushi bosan. Pemuda itu melegakan kepalanya di atas lengan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Netranya terarah pada jendela yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya—seluruh lapangan dan sedikit bagian dari gedung asrama putri bisa terlihat jelas dari jendela yang terletak di lantai satu tersebut.

Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menoleh ke arah Akutagawa. Pemuda dengan helai sekelam malam—kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat bak orang sakit—itu tampak menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Diamnya membuat Atsushi mengira pemuda itu tengah tertidur. Ah, artinya tidak bisa diajak mengobrol. Hal itu membuat Atsushi kembali melegakan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatapi jendela.

"Ng?" Atsushi kembali mengangkat kepalanya ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berseragam SMP Bungou berjalan santai melewati lapangan. Atsushi mengenalnya. "D-dazai-_san_?!"

Pemuda kelas 2 SMP itu berdiri, lantas membuka jendela. "Dazai-_san_!!"

Pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh. "_Ara_, Atsushi-_kun_~"

Lalu ia mendekat ke arah jendela. Atsushi mengerjap.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bolos~"

"Eh?"

Dazai mengerling. "Kunikida-_sensei_ belum datang, jadi pas Chuuya nggak lihat, aku langsung kabur. Hehe~" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Atsushi _spechless_.

"Omong-omong, aku mau ke perpustakaan ..." Dazai memperhatikan sejenak kelas juniornya. "Jam kosong, kan? Mau ikut, nggak?"

"E-_etto_ ..."

"Ayolah~"

"Em ..." Atsushi kembali memperhatikan kelasnya sebentar. Hening, Akutagawa sedang tidur, juga dia tidak terlalu betah di kelas. Maka perlahan pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "B-baiklah ..."

"_Yatta_!" Dazai bersorak. "Kutunggu di lapangan sana, ya?"

"Um ..."

Kemudian Atsushi beranjak, hendak ke luar kelas. Namun belum ia keluar dari kursinya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Atsushi menoleh. Yang ia lihat adalah Akutagawa yang masih berada dalam posisinya—menelungkupkan wajah, mirip orang tidur. Dahinya mengernyit sedikit. "Akutagawa?"

"Aku baru bangun," jawab Akutagawa, seolah mengerti maksud teman sekamarnya itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, lantas menatap Atsushi. "Mau ke mana?" ulangnya.

"Ah, itu ..." Atsushi mengaruk tengkuk. "Dazai-_san_ ngajakin ke perpustakaan—pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam kosong itu diperbolehkan, kan?"

Sejenak, hening.

Akutagawa tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku ikut."

~o~

Perpustakaan di SMP Bungou memiliki gedung tersendiri, letaknya di dekat gedung olahraga. Ketika teringat cerita sang senior tempo hari, sekarang Atsushi mengerti kenapa Dazai suka sekali bolos kemari—selain suhunya yang memang agak dingin, letaknya juga jauh hingga mungkin jarang ada guru yang mengejar muridnya hingga ke tempat ini.

Perpustakaan tampak sepi ketika Atsushi dan yang lain memasukinya. Penjaga perpustakaan—yang sebenarnya tidak Atsushi ketahui rupa wajahnya—tidak ada di tempatnya, menghilang entah ke mana.

(Atau sebenarnya memang tidak pernah ada? Ha, siapa yang tahu?)

Dazai menggumamkan sebuah lagu aneh yang tidak Atsushi pahami maksudnya ketika mengisi buku daftar kunjungan. Teringat sesuatu, ia menoleh pada kedua juniornya yang berdiri di belakang. "Akutagawa-_kun_, Atsushi-_kun_, kalian dari kelas mana?"

Akutagawa menyebutkan nama sebuah kelas—kelasnya dan Atsushi, tentu saja. Dahi Atsushi mengernyit.

"Anu, bukankah itu ... tidak perlu?" tanya Atsushi bingung.

"Formalitas," Dazai berujar enteng, lalu melangkah masuk semakin dalam lebih dulu. Atsushi dan Akutagawa mengekor dari belakang.

Bau buku-buku lama mendominasi ruangan. Semakin mereka melangkah, bau yang khas itu semakin kuat. Atsushi lumayan suka, sebenarnya. Tapi, suasananya justru membuat pemuda itu tidak betah.

Dazai benar-benar serius soal niat nilainya itu—terbukti dari dirinya yang langsung tidur begitu bertemu dengan meja panjang di tengah ruangan. Akutagawa terlihat tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, dan menghilang di antara rak buku-buku pelajaran. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat berpesan pada Atsushi.

"Jangan pernah pergi ke rak arsip," itu yang dia ucapkan sebelum pergi. Atsushi tidak mengerti apa maksud dari teman sekamarnya itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Atsushi hanya menyusuri asal rak-rak buku yang ada dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Aroma buku yang menguar menemaninya selama kakinya terus melangkah. Segalanya terasa asing. Atsushi tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini—pertama dan terakhir kalinya, saat ia dan Akutagawa mengambil buku paket untuk pelajaran Fitzgerald-_sensei_, itupun buku-buku yang dimaksud sudah tersedia di dekat meja penjaga perpustakaan yang waktu itu pemiliknya juga sedang pergi, setelah itu Atsushi tidak pernah kemari lagi.

Fitzgerald-_sensei_, ah ...

Atsushi refleks meraba kepala belakangnya. Sudah tidak sakit, mungkin sejak kemarin. Nyata atau tidaknya kejadian itu sebenarnya masih abu-abu—Dazai belum menjelaskan, dan Atsushi tidak bertanya lagi.

Toh, suatu hari, mungkin akan terungkap. Atsushi hanya perlu menunggu.

"Are?" langkah Atsushi terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam perempuan khas SMP Bungou tengah menghadap sebuah rak buku, tepat di depannya.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Atsushi begitu menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya kosong. Rasanya Atsushi pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat ... di mana?

"Ini,"

"Eh?"

Sebut buku disodorkan pada Atsushi oleh gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "A-apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Gestur gadis itu meminta Atsushi menerima buku itu, membuat pemuda itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya guna menerima buku itu, meski sedikit ragu. Sejenak perhatian Atsushi teralihkan pada buku itu.

"Anu—" hilang. Gadis itu sudah menghilang ketika Atsushi kembali menatap ke depan.

Bulu kuduk pemuda itu seketika meremang.

Berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan, Atsushi kembali menatap buku yang kini ada di tangannya. Buku setebal buku paket matematika satu semester dengan sampul _hard cover_ kusam—Atsushi mengira-ngira, mungkin saat benda ini masih baru, sampulnya terihat mengkilap.

"SMP Bungou, Angkatan 39," Atsushi membaca tulisan yang ada dalam sampul buku itu. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit, lalu tangannya perlahan membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

Selembar kertas lusuh berukuran sekitar 5 x 5 cm terjatuh begitu buku tersebut dibuka. Atsushi melihatnya, lalu refleks membungkuk dan mengambil kertas tersebut. Hanya ada huruf "T" di sana. Atsushi sempat dibuat bingung, namun entah kenapa tangannya malah mengantungi kertas tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

Kembali pada buku tadi, yang Atsushi lihat pada halaman pertama adalah potret sekitar seratusan siswa-siswi berdiri berjajar dengan latar lapangan serba guna—mirip lapangan yang bisa terlihat dari jendela kelasnya itu, kalau Atsushi perhatikan baik-baik. Beberapa bercak kuning khas buku tua tampak menutupi beberapa titik, beberapa menutupi wajah siswa-siswi tersebut. Di pikiran halaman, tampak tulisan [Angkatan 39, tahun pertama, 22 April xxxx]—digambarkan dengan x karena bagian tersebut tertutupi oleh bercak kuning.

"Kenapa kelas 1?" batin Atsushi bertanya demikian, karena sempat mengira buku yang ada di tangannya ini adalah buku tahunan.

_Atau mungkin memang buku tahunan? Tapi bukankah buku tahunan biasanya hanya memuat peristiwa yang terjadi pada tahun terakhir sebuah angkatan?_

Selera kepala sekolah ini dulu memang agak unik, sepertinya. Atsushi mencoba maklum, lalu membalik lembar selanjutnya.

Berbagai peristiwa yang tertangkap oleh kamera diabadikan dalam lembar-lembar buku yang Atsushi pegang sekarang. Namun, ada beberapa bercak kekuningan yang anehnya menutupi wajah dan nama siswa yang sama—Atsushi merasa begitu karena tiap-tiap objek yang tertutupi memiliki poster tubuh yang sama.

Manik ungu kekuningan Atsushi mengerjap ketika melihat wajah gadis yang terlihat tidak asing dalam sebuah potret berlatarkan ruang musik.

Tidak salah lagi, itu gadis yang barusan memberikan buku ini pada Atsushi.

Atsushi langsung mencari-cari nama yang biasa tercantum di pojok halaman. Ada, dan tidak tertutup noda.

.[Alicia Rose Fitzgerald, 1-A]

_"Jadi inikah Alicia?"_ Atsushi memperhatikan gadis dalam foto itu. Tak lama, ia terkesiap.

Itu gadis yang Atsushi lihat di ruang musik tempo malam. Tidak salah lagi! Pantas saja rupa gadis tadi terasa tidak begitu asing.

"Alicia ..." tanpa sadar Atsushi menggumam. Dalam potret itu, Alicia tampak tersenyum ceria dengan tangan di atas tuts piano, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Atsushi lihat malam itu—kosong dan suram.

(Mendadak Atsushi juga mempertanyakan, alasan gadis itu bunuh diri, kala ia teringat cerita Dazai.)

"Sudah kubilang jangan ke rak arsip, kan?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsinya itu membuat Atsushi tersentak. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh, lantas mendapati sosok pemuda pucat berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Akutagawa.

"Eh?" seketika Atsushi tersadar kalau ia berada di rak dengan jejeran buku tahunan di dalamnya. _"Ah, jadi ini rak arsip."_

"Berikan itu."

"H-hei?!"

Jelas Atsushi terkejut ketika Akutagawa tiba-tiba merebut buku di tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Atsushi ingin protes, namun melihat raut wajah Akutagawa yang berubah sendu ketika memperhatikan buku tersebut membuat pemuda bersurai keabuan itu langsung menguntungkan niat.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada hening, sebelum Akutagawa menghela napas dan meletakan buku itu kembali ke rak, lalu beranjak. "Ayo, pergi," ajaknya datar.

"Ke Kelas?"

"Aula makan—kau tahu, bel makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dazai-_san_ juga sudah bangun."

"E-eh ...?" untuk sesaat Atsushi terpaku.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia berada di sini. Tidak mungkin satu setengah jam berlalu begitu saja tanpa Atsushi sadari. Tapi, ini ...

"Oi, Nakajima,"

"A-aku datang!"

**~tbc~**

**Hmm ... udah lama juga ternyata. Ada yang masih ingat sama work ini? :"v /g**

**Sip, sebulan gak ketemuan, Vira kangen sama kalian semua :"v (btw di asrama ini pengalaman mistisnya banyak banget, tapi Vira dah biasa gegara dari kecil juga udah— /stop /ngapain juga ngomongin kayak ginian)**

**Sama ... kok perasaan saia makin gaje ya? :"v /auto digebuk**

**Sip, gini aja dulu, karena ga tau lagi kudu ngomong apa. Jadi makasih buat yg udah mampir, dan mari bertemu lagi di lain waktu!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	8. chapter 8 - Letter by Letter

"Chuu, kemarin, pas ngerjain tugas di kamarku, ada yang ketinggalan, nggak?"

Pertanyaan Dazai di meja makan kala sarapan pagi ini membuat atensi Atsushi dan yang lain teralihkan. Chuuya selaku orang yang ditanyai balas menatap manik cokelat temannya itu. "Nggak ada, perasaan," ucapnya.

"Yakin?"

"Penaku, kah? Tumben ngingetin."

"Ish, bukan itu!" Dazai berdecak kecil. Sekilas, wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku nemu sesuatu di lantai kamar tadi, saat mau berangkat."

Yang lain memperhatikan ketika Dazai merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Nih," ucapnya sambil membuka tabgab. Atsushi mengerjap ketika melihat apa yang ada di tangan seniornya itu.

Selembar kertas lusuh berukuran 5 x 5 cm, dengan huruf 'E' yang tertulis dengan tinta merah. Seketika manik Atsushi membulat kala menyadari sesuatu.

"A-anu, Dazai-_san_ ..."

Dazai menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku juga ..." selembar kertas lusuh berukuran 5 x 5 cm dengan huruf 'T' tertulis dengan warna sama Atsushi keluarkan dari sakunya. Sejak ditemukan dari dalam sebuah buku tahunan beberapa waktu lalu, kertas itu tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya.

Dazai, Akutagawa, dan Chuuya terdiam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aula makan benar-benar hening.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**08 – Letter by Letter**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Siang itu langit lagi-lagi mendung—gelap sekali, dan suara guntur mulai bersahutan. Tugas observasi lingkungan sekolah yang dituliskan di papan tulis kelas membuat Atsushi dan Akutagawa berada di luar kelas, masih mencari objek yag akan diobservasi.

(Seperti ucapan Dazai tempo hari, Akutagawa bilang ada baiknya kalau tugas ini dikerjakan saja, buat formalitas apapun hasilnya nanti.)

"Hei, Akutagawa ..."

Langkah keduanya yang sedang menuju gedung olahraga—pada akhirnya mereka memilih bangunan itu untuk observasi—terhenti begitu Atsushi memanggil. Akutagawa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Atsushi yang berdiri di samping. "Apa?"

"Menurutmu ... soal ucapan Dazai-san tadi pagi itu ... bagaimana?" Atsushi bertanya dengan raut muka serius.

Akutagawa mengerjap. "Ah, itu ..."

.

.

_"Petunjuk, kah?" Dazai memperhatikan kedua helai kertas yang masing-masing dipegang oleh dirinya sendiri dan Atsushi._

_Atsushi memiringkan kepala. "Maksudnya?"_

_"Ya ... mana tahu, kayak di film-film gitu~" kalimat itu diakhiri dengan cengiran lima jari khas Dazai Osamu. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya digetok sendok oleh Chuuya yang sudah terlanjur kesal._

_"Jangan main-main napa!" Chuuya mendengus sebal._

_Atsushi tertawa hambar. Akutagawa ... yeah, seperti biasa, nampaknya tak peduli dan hanya fokus pada sarapannya meskipun beberapa kali terlihat mencuri lirik._

_"Baik, baik, aku serius sekarang," ekspresi Dazai berubah serius. "Maksudku, bukannya agak aneh kalau kita menemukan kertas semacam ini di tempat tidak lazim? Walau Atsushi_-kun _menemukannya di perpustakaan, tapi ini SMP, bukan TK yang pakai karton huruf alfabet buat pembelajaran."_

_"Tunggu, dari mana Dazai-_san _tahu aku menemukannya di perpustakaan?" dahi Atsushi mengernyit bingung._

_"Soalnya ..." Dazai menghela napas, tiba-tiba mengulum senyum tipis yang entah mengapa terasa pahit. "... dulu juga pernah ..."_

_Mendadak aura di sekitar mereka terasa muram. Atsushi tidak mengerti._

_"Pernah?" Atsushi membeo. "M-maksudnya ...?"_

_Dazai tersentak. "B-bukan apa-apa, kok~" ia terkekeh ringan sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu Chuuya. "Kan, Chuuya?"_

_"Terserahmu," pemuda berhelai jingga itu mendengus lagi._

_"Balik ke topik awal ..." Dazai berdehem. "Ya ... maksudku seperti itu. Mana tahu ini semacam kode soal letak buku itu, atau apapun itu ... yang bisa menuntunmu keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini."_

.

.

"... Entahlah ..." pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa menyakini—kupercaya saja, maksudku ..."

Atsushi mangut-mangut.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Akutagawa balas bertanya.

"Aku ... percaya saja, mungkin?" nada ucapan Atsushi terdengar agak bingung—seolah bertanya balik, padahal ia tidak bermaksud demikian. Akutagawa tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

_Tes ..._

"Ng?" Atsushi sontak mengadah. Sesuatu yang terasa sedikit dingin jatuh di atas hidungnya.

_Tes ..._

_Tes ..._

_Zrash!!!_

"Hujan?!"

Ribuan tetes air yang mendadak jatuh dari langit membuat Atsushi dan Akutagawa langsung berlari tanpa aba-aba. Gedung olahraga sudah di depan mata, Atsushi berlari ke arah sana sekuat yang ia bisa sambil memayungi diri dengan buku tulisnya—persetan kalau rusak, toh juga kalau mau dilindungi sekeras apapun, juga bakalan basah karena hujan yang kelewat deras.

Keduanya sampai di teras gedung olahraga dengan napas terengah—lebih tepatnya hanya Atsushi yang kesusahan bernapas, Akutagawa entah kenapa tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

"Deras ..." Akutagawa menggumam pelan. Tangan rampingnya menadah rintikan hujan yang bisa ia raih, lalu menariknya perlahan seraya menggenggamnya.

Atsushi hanya mengangguk, tidak bisa menjawab secara lisan lantaran masih mengatur napas.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk bersandar di dinding gedung olahraga. Kepalanya mengadah, menatap langit kelabu berhiaskan rinai hujan. Napasnya mulai kembali normal.

"Balik ke kelas sekarang atau tunggu hujan reda?" tanya Akutagawa.

Atsushi menoleh. "Tunggu reda saja," ucapnya. "Aku nggak mau salah satu dari kita nanti terkena flu."

"Hm ..."

~o~

"T ..., E ..., A ..."

"Huh?" Atsushi, Dazai, dan Akutagawa langsung menoleh ketika Chuuya berucap.

Dazai, yang duduk di samping pemuda bermanik biru itu, mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan huruf yang kita temukan, sih ..." Chuuya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian tangannya menyuap daging ikan ke dalam mulut.

"Tunggu, 'A'?" Akutagawa memandang seniornya itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku kira hanya ada 'T' dan 'E'?"

Chuuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akutagawa secara lisan, namun justru merogoh saku celana. Selembar kertas lusuh ia keluarkan dari sana, ada huruf 'A' tertoreh dengan tinta merah ketika dibuka. "Kutemukan tadi, dalam buku catatan sosiologi milikku," ujarnya.

Yang lainnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua?" Dazai ikut mengeluarkan kertas miliknya dari dalam saku—Atsushi ikut mengeluarkan setelah melihat Dazai.

Makan siang hari itu langsung terabaikan. Keempatnya saling diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sambil menatap 3 lembar kertas lusuh yang sekarang dihamparkan di atas meja, berusaha menerka-nerka apa gerangan maksud dari ini semua.

"_Tea_? _Eat_? _Ate_?" Chuuya melirik Dazai, bingung ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan hal demikian.

Dazai balas melirik. "Apa?"

"Apa itu? Barusan kau mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Kata-kata yang bisa kubuat dari 3 huruf itu," ujar Dazai santai. "Ingat permainan kata yang diberikan oleh Herman-_sensei_ saat kita masih SD? Kau rasa itu bisa jadi petunjuk buat kita."

Oh, agaknya Atsushi paham dengan permainan yang dimaksud. Pemuda itu melirik Akutagawa—ia diam saja, nampaknya juga mengerti.

"Ah, yang itu," Chuuya berdecak. "Tapi hal yang kau sebutkan itu ... apa hubungannya?—sejak kapan kau makan daun teh?"

Dazai terkekeh ringan. "Bukan itu~" kekehnya. "Pasti ada hal yang berhubungan dengan tiga kata itu."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Atsushi menyela. "D-dari mana Dazai-_san_ yakin itu adalah petunjuk?"

"Perasaan saja, sih."

"Oi?!"

"Tapi ..." Dazai buru-buru memotong, namun ekspresinya tampak tenang, "... aku mengucapkan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Untuk saat ini, peluang kita akan dapat atau tidaknya petunjuk baru nyaris seimbang. Untuk sekarang aku lebih percaya kalau kita tidak akan dapat lagi, jadi aku ingin kita bersiap dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita dapat petunjuk lagi?" tanya Chuuya sangsi.

"Sudah kubilang, peluangnya nyaris seimbang," ucap Dazai. "Jika dapat lagi, itu lebih bagus karena petunjuk kita jadi lebih jelas. Tapi kalau hanya ini ... artinya sekarang ini kita harus bersiap."

"Lalu _tea_, _eat,_ dan _ate_ tadi, apa maksudnya?" tanya Akutagawa bingung.

"Kau makan daun teh, gitu?" Chuuya mengulang pertanyaan, dengan nada sangsi yang sama seperti tadi.

Atsushi hanya memperhatikan, tidak bertanya sama sekali.

Melihat itu, Dazai tersenyum tipis. "Aku memikirkan ... satu tempat yang punya hubungan dengan tiga kata tadi."

Untuk sesaat, hening. Namun sejurus kemudian, mereka saling berpandangan. "Oh!"

"Yup," bibir Dazai mengukir senyum tipis. "Aula makan ini."

~o~

Rencananya mereka berempat akan memeriksa aula makan setelah jam makan malam dirasa sudah berakhir—mereka jelas tidak ikut makan malam, dan tentunya tidak akan pernah.

Atsushi sebenarnya belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada teori Dazai tadi siang. Terasa tidak masuk akal, namun sesuai perkataan pemuda jangkung itu, kemungkinannya nyaris seimbang. Mau tidak mau Atsushi harus percaya, sekalipun hatinya bipang apa yang mereka cari agaknya tidak ada di sana.

Atsushi dan Akutagawa menunggu waktu mereka untuk keluar dan menyusup ke aula makan. Tidak ada alat komunikasi, hingga mereka hanya bisa mengira-ngira tanpa tahu apa kedua senior mereka juga sudah berangkat atau belum.

Jam dinding di kamar mereka entah kenapa hari itu tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya—jarum panjangnya hanya bergerak dari detik ke-7 sampai ke-9, lalu kembali lagi ke detik 7, begitu seterusnya sampai Atsushi mengantuk. Namun ketika pemuda itu nyaris jatuh ke alam mimpi, Akutagawa tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah waktunya," ucap Akutagawa pendek. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. "Ha'i."

_Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar, sesuatu sedang mengawasi mereka dari tempat yang tidak terlihat._

**~tbc~**

**Halo, halooo, ketemu lagi sama Vira :D**

**Sudah berapa lama work ini terlantar? /ngeliat tgl terakhir update, duh :"**

**Cerita ini ... Sebenernya udah selesai di draft (draft yg Vira maksud ini ada di buku tulis). Berhubung Vira ini udah rada sibuk (/alah, bilang aja mager), jadi mungkin masih slow update (kalo bisa seminggu sekali kek kemaren yo wes lah).**

**Btw ini cerita makin gaje. Vira salut sama kalian yg masih bertahan dengan kegajean ini :"D**

**Segitu aja, dari Vira. Terima kasih udah baca, dan mari ketemu lagi lain waktu!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	9. chapter 9 - The Real Place, pt 1

Langkah kaki dua orang pemuda berpadu dengan senyapnya koridor. Atsushi dan Akutagawa beberapa kali melirik ke sekitar, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang akan mengganggu mereka sampai ke aula makan. Tidak ada yang bicara, takut jika mereka mengucap satu kata saja, orang itu mendengarnya dan segera memergoki—dan semua bisa jadi lebih buruk, banyak kemungkinan hingga mereka memilih untuk bungkam saja.

Atsushi mulai merinding. Ada yang mengganggu perasaannya, seperti ada yang mengawasi, namun pemuda itu tidak tahu siapa.

_Krieet ..._

"Huh?" Atsushi sontak menoleh begitu mendengar sesuatu.

Sebuah pintu yang barusan dilewatinya terbuka, tapi tidak ada orang di sana. Atsushi makin merinding, tubuhnya membeku.

"Hei," bisikan dan tepukan dari tangan pucat di belakangnya membuat Atsushi tersadar. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh, lantas mendapati Akutagawa tengah menatapnya dan memberi kode untuk lanjut berjalan ke aula makan. Atsushi mengangguk pelan.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**09 – The Real Place, pt 1**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Aula makan terletak di lantai satu gedung sekolah. Setelah beberapa saat melangkah, pintu aula makan akhirnya terlihat. Akutagawa maju lebih dulu, tangannya perlahan mendorong daun pintu, menciptakan bunyi khas yang lumayan mengganggu dalam keadaan sunyi ini.

Siluet dua orang yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja makan terlihat ketika Atsushi dan Akutagawa memasuki aula makan. Menyadari pintu telah terbuka, kedua orang itu sontak menoleh. Dugaan Atsushi benar: itu kedua senior mereka, Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya.

"Akhirnya," Dazai mendekat seraya berbisik.

Chuuya mengekornya dari belakang. "Ayo," ajaknya. Maniknya menatap pintu aula makan sekilas dengan tatapan khawatir. "Firasatku buruk. Entah kenapa, aku takut sekali."

~o~

Atsushi menyusuri _pantry_ yang terletak di bagian kiri aula makan. Dazai menugasinya untuk mencari di daerah sana untuk sementara, karena aula makan ini cukup luas.

"Di mana ...?" pemuda itu menggumam pelan. Matanya menelusupi tiap-tiap bagian yang ia lihat, berharap buku yang dideskripsikan oleh seniornya tempo hari itu terlihat di suatu tempat—meski agak sulit karena satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah sinar bulan remang-remang yang menembus jendela.

_Drak! Drak!_

Langkah Atsushi terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap sesuatu yg ganjil. Seperti suara benda di atas lanti yang dipindahkan secara kasar, namun Atsushi tidak tahu apa itu.

_Set!_

Atsushi sontak berbalik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, padahal rasanya baru saja ada yang lewat di belakangnya tadi.

Bulu kuduk Atsushi meremang lagi.

Atsushi berbalik lagi, kemudian cepat-cepat melangkah kembali guna menyusuri tempat tersebut.

"Bukan di sini."

Suara lirih seorang gadis yang terasa familier di telinga Atsushi membuat pemuda itu terdiam, sontak kembali menoleh ke belakang. Ia tercekat.

Gadis itu. Atsushi yakin sekali, itu gadis yang ada di ruang musik dan perpustakaan pada tempo hari. Alicia Rose Fitzgerald. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dahi Atsushi mengernyit, bingung.

"A-alici—"

_Grep!__ Set!_

Manik ungu kekuningan Atsushi membelak kala sebuah pisau tiba-tiba melesat di depannya. Andaikan seseorang tidak menariknya dari belakang, ia pasti sudah tertusuk sekarang.

"Kita pergi dari sini, sekarang!" tangan dingin yang menyelamatkannya tadi tiba-tiba saja menariknya berlari. Atsushi tersentak.

"H-hei?! Akutagawa?!"

"Ikut saja! Dia di sini!" bentak Akutagawa tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu hanya fokus pada arah lari mereka sembari terus mencengkram tangan Atsushi.

Dada Atsushi berdegup kencang. Rasa takut kembali melingkupi dirinya.

Baru ketika keduanya berada di luar aula makan, Akutagawa berhenti. Tangannya melepas tangan Atsushi yang tadi ia cengkram. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari aula makan.

"Apa ... itu ...?" Atsushi tanpa sadar melangkah kembali ke arah aula makan, Akutagawa buru-buru mencegatnya.

"Jangan ke sana," ucap pemuda pucat itu pelan. "Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ yang akan mengurus itu."

Walau nada bicara pemuda itu tenang sekali, namun Atsushi tahu Akutagawa sebenarnya tidak setenang itu—kentara dari netra sewarna arang yang terus menerus memerhatikan aula makan yang gaduh.

"Alicia ..."

"Huh?" Akutagawa menoleh, tak sengaja mendengar Atsushi yang tanpa sadar menggumamkan sesuatu.

Si pemilik surai keabuan menatap Akutagawa. "Aku ... sempat bertemu Alicia—"

"Awas!"

_Prang!_

Tiba-tiba saja kaca jendela yang terletak di depan mereka pecah berkeping-keping. Atsushi dan Akutagawa sempat menghindar, namun beberapa pecahannya mengenai mereka. Atsushi meringis ketika menyadari pipinya sedikit tergores.

Sesuatu berlari melewati mereka bersamaan dengan tangan Atsushi yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang. Atsushi berjengit, kemudian menyadari bahwa yang menariknya adalah Chuuya. Dazai dan Akutagawa menyusul mereka dari belakang. Langkah keempatnya menggema di koridor.

"Gila, ini gila!" rutuk Chuuya kesal. "Aku nggak menyangka Fitzgerald-_sensei_ akan menyerang sebrutal itu!"

_Brutal? Itukah yang membuat aula makan terdengar gaduh tadi?_ Entahlah, Atsushi tidak tahu.

"Itu belum apa-apa," Dazai menyahut.

"Untuk sekarang kita harus pergi," ucap Chuuya. Ia melirik Atsushi yang ditariknya. "Aku dan Dazai akan memeriksa besok pagi. Kau, jangan keluar kamar. Di sana saja dengan Akutagawa."

"Tidak akan sempat kalau harus tunggu besok pagi," sanggah Akutagawa.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ benar," ucap Dazai. "Dia sudah bertindak sejauh itu. Nyawa Atsushi-_kun_ terancam—artinya mau tidak mau kita harus ke sana malam ini."

"Kau gila?!" Chuuya langsung menghentikan langkah. Ditatapnya Dazai yang ikut menghentikan langkah, iris biru dan coklat saling menatap sinis. "Kembali ke sana sama dengan bunuh diri!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Dazai malas.

"A-anu ..." suara Atsushi menginterupsi mereka. Ketiga pemuda itu sontak menatap Atsushi. Akutagawa, lewat tatapan mata, meminta pemuda bersurai keabuan itu untuk menjelaskan.

Atsushi mengambil napas. "Alicia bilang, '_bukan di sini',_ di aula makan tadi."

Hening.

"Kau ... bertemu Alicia?" Dazai bertanya hati-hati.

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. "Sebelum Akutagawa menarikku, tadi ..." ucapnya. "Alicia bilang bukan di sana. Mungkin artinya ... benda itu ... tidak ada di aula makan?"

"... Bisa saja begitu," Chuuya mangut-mangut.

"Berarti kita harus ke mana?" tanya Akutagawa pelan.

"Entahlah ..."

Semuanya kembali tenggelam dalam hening. Atsushi mulai memperhatikab sekitarnya. Mereka sudah agak jauh dari aula makan, Atsushi tahu karena mengenal koridor tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Tapi tetap saja ... perasaannya masih dilingkupi oleh ketakutan.

_Tuk, tuk._

"Huh?" suara ketukan dari jendela di dekat mereka membuat Atsushi langsung menoleh.

_C_.

Atsushi sedikit terkejut kala selembar kertas lusuh dengan huruf '_C_' tertempel di atas kaca jendela. Maniknya mengerjap, seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

Kertas-kertas semacam itu sempat menjadi acuan Dazai dalam mencari petunjuk hingga mereka sampai di sini. Lalu selembar kertas lagi muncul. Atdusgi terkesiap, lantas berlari ke arah jendela guna memastikan ia tidak salah lihat.

"Oi, Nakaji—"

"Masih ada petunjuk!" kertas lusuh itu langsung Atsushi perlihatkan pada yang lain.

"... Huh?"

Atsushi mengambil napas. "Kita terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan," ucapnya. "Memang bukan di aula makan. Pasti ada tempat lain!"

Dazai mendekat. Netranya sejenak menatap sekitar, kemudian ia berdecak. "Sial," rutuknya.

"J-jadi ...?"

"Pikirkan suatu tempat, yang sekiranya mengandung huruf-huruf ini," Dazai beralih pada Chuuya dan Akutagawa. "Kalian berdua, bagaimana?"

"T, E, A, C," Akutagawa menggumam.

"... _Teach_?" Chuuya tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Eh?"

"Bisa saja, kan?" ujar pemuda bernetra langit itu. "Tambahkan 'H', baru bisa dibaca."

"_Teach_, ya ...?" gumam Dazai.

"_Teaching_? _Teacher_?" tanya Atsushi. "Maknanya berbeda, lho."

"Salah satu dari itu, pasti—"

_Brak!!_

Sebuah kursi tiba-tiba terhempas dari dalam ruangan di dekat mereka, menghantam keras dinding batu koridor. Keempatnya saling berpandangan.

Chuuya berteriak, "TIDAK ADA WAKTU! LARI SEKARANG! DIA DI SINI!!!"

**-tbc-**

**Yosh, Vira kembali, mengisi malam Senin yang bikin mager ini~ /apa sih Vir**

**Vira gak punya hal yang mau dibicarain sih (sebenernya bukan ga ada, tapi dia dengan gblknya lupa mo ngomongin apa /auto digebuk).**

**Btw ... Saya mo bales review dulu :"v**

**.**

**.**

**Guest**

Astogeh, masih ada yang baca ternyata :"v

Sankyuu, sankyuu (btw itu jamurnya klo dah mateng dipetik aja, kita goreng :v /g)

**Dah, itu aja. Sekian dari saya, dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu! :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	10. chapter 10 - The Real Place, pt 2

"Aku dan Dazai akan periksa lantai bawah! Akutagawa dan Atsushi periksa lantai atas!" Chuuya berteriak demikian, ketika keempatnya sudah sampai di dekat tangga.

Suara derap langkah 4 pasang kaki dan deru napas terengah memenuhi koridor. Atsushi ingin berhenti berlari, sebenarnya, namun sayangnya kondisi tidak membiarkan hal tersebut didapatkan untuk sekarang. Mata Atsushi yang telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan kini menuntunnya untuk mengikuti Akutagawa ke lantai 2, memisahkan diri dari Dazai dan Chuuya yang akan memeriksa lantai satu.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**10**** – ****The Real Place,**** pt** **2**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

"Kita akan periksa kelas satu per satu," dari depan, Akutagawa memberi arahan. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti?"

Atsushi mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau kamu lihat Fitzgerald-_sensei_ atau sesuatu yang aneh, segera lari. Aku akan menyusul."

"Aku mengerti."

Kelas pertama yang ada di lantai dua letaknya kurang lebih satu meter dari tangga. Mudah untuk diraih, dan begitu mereka berdua masuk, Akutagawa lekas menutup pintu dan mengganjalnya dengan salah satu kursi terdekat yang bisa dicapainya.

Keadaan kelas itu kacau balau, seolah seseorang baru saja mengamuk di dalamnya. Kursi dan meja terhambur di seluruh penjuru kelas. Atsushi dan Akutagawa sama-sama berdecak ketika menyadarinya, namun tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya segera menyusuri kelas. Buku itu harus ditemukan secepatnya.

Sekian menit mereka mencari, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari buku yang tempo hari dijelaskan oleh Dazai. Atsushi dan Akutagawa saling bertukar pandang. Dalam hening, keduanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kelas sebelah, lewat pintu antar kelas yang tidak pernah tertutup.

"Nee, Akutagawa ..." untuk pertama kalinya setelah hening mendominasi, Atsushi membuka mulut.

Akutagawa menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kalau kita menemukan bukunya ... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Akutagawa tidak menjawab. Atsushi mengerutkan dahi. "Akuta—"

"Psst ..." Akutagawa berdesis. "Untuk sekarang, cari saja dulu."

Sejenak, Atsushi terperkur.

_Jangan bilang kalau Akutagawa tidak tahu?_

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_ tahu," Akutagawa tiba-tiba bicara lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Atsushi.

"B-benarkah ...?"

"Ya—"

Ucapan Akutagawa terputus, ketika derap langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar mendekat, bergema dari ujung lorong.

~o~

"Ke arah mana dia mengejar?"

Chuuya dan Dazai berada dalam salah satu ruang kelas lantai satu. Hanya ada hening, keduanya fokus memastikan arah _dia _mengejar.

"Entahlah," Dazai mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak dengar suara langkah lain selain langkah kita."

Chuuya menghela napas. "Astaga, firasatku benar-benar buruk ..."

"Hei, aku menemukan korek!" Dazai tiba-tiba berseru.

Chuuya mengeryit. "Buat apa? Yang ada hanya menarik perhatian, tahu!"

"Untuk membakarnya."

"... Huh?"

"Buku milik Alicia," Dazai tersenyum tipis. "Kita harus membakarnya, kan?"

~o~

"Jalan, cepat!" Akutagawa berbisik pada Atsushi yang ada di sebelahnya. Langkah kaki yang entah milik siapa itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Atsushi mengangguk paham. Pelan-pelan ia mengendap, melewati meja dan kursi yang berantakan dengan perasaan takut. Akutagawa mengekor dari belakang, maniknya bergerak-gerik awas guna berjaga-jaga.

Kelas ketiga yang mereka masuki, kali ini keadaannya lebih rapi ketimbang dua kelas sebelumnya. Di sini kedua pemuda itu sedikit bersyukur, meski keadaan tidak bisa dikatakan aman—sosok pemilik langkah kaki tadi bisa datang kapan saja, ini yang membuat Atsushi takut.

"Ruangan setelah ini adalah ruang musik, selanjutnya kita harus pergi ke bawah jika buku itu tidak ditemukan," bisik Akutagawa.

Mendengar kata ruang musik, mendadak Atsushi terdiam.

"Cepat! Hei, jangan melamun!"

"M-maaf ..."

Atsushi lekas-lekas mencari. Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu menyusuri tiap-tiap meja yang ia lewati dengan cepat, namun teliti.

_Srak!_

Tangan Atsushi tanpa sengaja menyentuh selembar kertas dalam salah satu laci meja, membuat pemuda itu terdiam sesaat. Tangannya perlahan mengambil kertas itu. Samar-samar, netra ungu kekuningannya bisa menangkap secarik torehan tinta hitam dalam kertas yang kelihatannya habis diremas kuat-kuat tersebut.

_[Tanizaki Juunichirou, temui saya di ruang guru setelah pulang sekolah nanti._

_-Francis S. K. Fitzgerald.]_

"Ruang guru ..."

_Grep!_

"Huh? Are—"

"Ikut aku! Jangan menoleh ke belakang!"

Atsushi mengerjap ketika terpaksa berlari akibat ditarik oleh Akutagawa. Namun seketika matanya terbeliak, kala telinganya menangkap suara sebuah derap langkah tegap nan gegas berada di belakang mereka. Ekor matanya diam-diam mengintip.

_Deg!_

"_Sensei_ ..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat, kan?!"

Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu tidak menjawab. Kakinya terus berlari sekuat tenaga mengikuti Akutagawa yang berlari di depannya.

"Sial ..." umpat Akutagawa pelan. "Tiga ruang kelas yang kita lewati, hasilnya nihil. Berarti hasilnya begitu juga untuk kelas berikutnya ..."

"Eh ...?"

"Kita pergi sekarang! Satu-satunya harapan kita cuman lantai bawah! Cepat!"

Kemudian baru Atsushi sadari bahwa Akutagawa menariknya menuju ujung koridor lantai dua. Kelas itu lagi, kelas yang memiliki pintu penghubung menuju kelas di lantai bawah.

_Brak!_

"KE MANA KALIAN?!"

Demi Tuhan, Atsushi takut sekali. Raungan bernada marah barusan sukses membuat nyalinya kembali ciut.

"DAZAI OSAMU! NAKAHARA CHUUYA! AKUTAGAWA RYUUNOSUKE! **NAKAJIMA ATSUSHI**!" raungan Fitzgerald-sensei terdengar lagi, dengan penekanan pada nama Atsushi yang membuat pemiliknya makin ketakutan.

"Nakajima, ke sini!" seruan Akutagawa membuat Atsushi tersadar, mereka sudah berada dalam kelas itu. Pintu menuju lantai bawah sudah terbuka, dengan Akutagawa yang berlutut di sampingnya sambil memberi kode pada Atsushi untuk turun terlebih dahulu.

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba turun sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak semakin gemetar.

"Akutagawa, giliranmu—" seruan Atsushi terputus ketika suara bantingan kembali terdengar dari atas. Pemuda bersurai keabuan itu terkesiap. "Akutagawa—"

"Nakajima ... duluan saja. Cari Dazai-_san_ dan Chuuya-_san_."

"... H-huh?"

_Blam!_

Pintu penghubung itu tiba-tiba saja tertutup. Lagi-lagi Atsushi terkesiap. "Akutagawa!"

_Tap, tap, tap._

Atsushi refleks menoleh. Siluet seseorang yang sepantaran dengannya terlihat melewati koridor di luar kelas. Dazai, atau Chuuya, kah?

Siapapun itu, Atsushi berharap ia tidak berbahaya. Maka pemuda itu mulai melangkah, mengikuti bayangan yang barusan lewat.

Siluetnya lenyap di belokan koridor. Tetapi sebelum bayangan tadi benar-benar lenyap, Atsushi bisa melihat samar sosok pemilik siluet itu. Rambutnya panjang, tergerai bebas sampai punggung, dengan seragam perempuan khas SMA Bungou.

Alicia. Pasti dia.

"A-alicia!"

Atsushi berlari, mengejar pemilik siluet itu secepat yang ia bisa. Namun, berikutnya langkahnya terhenti ketika berbelok di koridor. Sepasang iris ungu kekuningannya bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat manis dan biru langit.

"D-dazai-_san_, Chuuya-_san_ ..."

"Atsushi-kun ...?" Dazai terperkur, melihat juniornya muncul dari balik belokan tadi. "Kamu lihat Alicia?"

Atsushi mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Kami mengejar Alicia, tadi," ujar Dazai pelan.

"A-aku juga mengejarnya ..."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba Chuuya tersentak. "T-tunggu, mana Akutagawa?!"

Atsushi menunduk. "Dia ... masih di atas ..."

"Eh?"

"Fitzgerald-_sensei_ mengejar kami, lalu pintu di kelas ujung itu tertutup ..." kaki Arsushi terasa lemas. Ia takut. "Akutagawa belum sempat turun, tapi dia bilang aku harus mencari kalian berdua ..."

Ia takut, sekaligus khawatir. Akutagawa masih berada di lantai atas, Atsushi takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Hening melingkupi sejenak. Dazai beranjak. "Akutagawa-_kun_ itu kuat, kok," ujarnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Atsushi. "Ayo, bantu aku memeriksa kelas lain. Tidak ada waktu."

_Tanizaki Juunichirou, temui saya di ruang guru setelah pulang sekolah nanti._

Entah kenapa isi kertas tadi tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Atsushi.

_... temui saya di ruang guru setelah pulang sekolah nanti ..._

_... ruang guru ..._

"Ruang guru ..." spekulasi di kepala Atsushi berakhir begitu ia bergumam. Dazai dan Chuuya yang hendak pergi mendadak diam, keduanya menatap adik kelas mereka itu.

"Ruang ... guru ...?" Chuuya memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"Entahlah," Atsushi mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Dazai mangut-mangut sendiri."Berarti ... 'teac' itu untuk '_teacher_', kah?" gumamnya.

"Ah, mungkin saja!"

"Berarti ..."

"Kita ke sana, sekarang!"

~o~

Atsushi tidak tahu, mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar. Tubuhnya gemetaran lagi, dan benaknya diliputi rasa cemas. Entahlah. rasanya seperti ... sebentar lagi ... akan ada hal besar, menentukan hidup dan matinya dalam sekolah ini.

Ini pertama kalinya Atsushi memasuki ruang guru. Begitu masuk, aroma yang sama dengan yang ada di perpustakaan menyambut hidungnya—barangkali karena berkas-berkas tua yang sudah lama berada di sana tanpa disentuh sejak sekian tahun lalu.

Seperti di ruang makan tadi, Dazai membagikan tugas masing-masing guna menghemat waktu. Atsushi di sisi kanan, Chuuya di sisi kiri, lalu Dazai di tengah.

"Yang menemukannya, berikan padaku, ya?" Dazai mengancungkan sebuah korek yang barusan ia keluarkan dari dalam saku. "Kita bakar saat itu juga."

Lalu ketiganya mulai mencari.

Sesekali netra ungu kekuningannya melirik ke arah pintu, jaga-jaga kalau saja ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari sana—entah itu Fitzgerald-_sensei_, Akutagawa, atau ... Alicia.

Ada sebuah buku tergeletak dalam laci ketika Atsushi menggeledah sebuah meja dekat pintu belakang ruang guru. Awalnya Atsushi ingin mengabaikannya saja, namun begitu maniknya menangkap sebaris nama dalam sampul buku tersebut, gerakannya terhenti.

**_[Alicia Rose Fitzgerald]_**

Atsushi cepat-cepat meraih buku tersebut. Tangannya gemetaran lagi, perlahan-lahan membalik buku itu guna memastikan sesuatu.

Ada! Sebaris kalimat berbahasa asing yang pernah Dazai ceritakan dulu ada di sana! Atsushi membulatkan mata. Berarti, buku ini ...

"Eh?" mata Atsushi seketika terpaku. Bahasa yang tertoreh di sana ... rasanya Atsushi mengerti. Ah, ya! Paman Tatsuhiko pernah mengajarinya! "_Het spijt me_. _Ik hou van je, Va_—"

"Atsushi!"

"?!" Atsushi tersentak ketika sebuah tangan dingin tiba-tiba mencengkram lehernya dari belakang. Dapat Atsushi rasakan bahwa tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Napasnya tercekat, buku dalam pegangannya terjatuh. Atsushi berontak sembari memegangi lehernya seraya menendang-nendang udara kosong.

Sedikit-sedikit, ekor matanya mencuri lirik ke belakang. Wajah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan manik biru dinginnya terpampang jelas. Fitzgerald-_sensei_.

"Atsushi-_kun_!"

"Fitzgerald-_sensei_!"

Suara Dazai dan Chuuya entah kenapa terasa samar. Atsushi bisa mendengar suara sesuatu terbanting ke dinding luar, disertai teriakan kedua seniornya, kemudian bantingan pintu. Setelah itu hening. Atsushi masih mmberontak.

"Jiwamu ..." Fitzgerald-_sensei_ menggeram. "Jiwamu ... akan mengembalikan Alicia!"

"A-alicia sudah mati!" Atsishi berusaha menyangkal sembari terus memberontak. "A-apapun yang kau lakukan ... dia ... dia tidak akan kembali ..."

"Diam!"

Cengkraman di lehernya terus menguat. Atsushi mulai kesulitan bernapas, namun pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap mengutarakan semuanya.

"A-alicia sudah mati ... kamu sudah mati, Sensei ..." ucapnya. "Kamu ... seharusnya ... sudah tidak di sini ... lagi ..."

"Alicia akan kembali!" bentak Fitzgerald-_sensei_ marah. "Dia akan kembali ... kami akan bersama lagi ... dia tidak akan membenciku lagi setelah itu!"

Sebaris kalimat di sampul belakang mendadak melintas di benak Atsushi. Jika Fitzgerald-_sensei_ bicara seperti itu, artinya, memang ...

"_Het_ ... _spitj_ ... _me_ ..." dengan sisa napasnya, Atsushi berusaha agar suaranya dapat didengar. Kakinya berhenti menendang-nendang, kelelahan setelah terus memberontak.

"... Huh?"

Atsushi tidak tahu, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau cengkraman di lehernya sedikit melonggar, sedikit sekali. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk terus bicara.

"_Ik_ ... _hou_ ... _van_ ... _je_, _Vader_ ..." pemuda itu melanjutlan. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu apa yang ... terjadi ... diantara kalian. Tapi ... aku yakin ... Alicia sudah ... memaafkan ... _Sensei_ ..."

Ucapannya terputus-putus seiring dengan penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur. Atsushi mulai kehabisan napas, lehernya masih tertahan di tangan Fitzgerald-_sensei_.

Untuk sesaat semua kembali hening, sampai tiba-tiba Atsushi merasakan tubuhnya menghantam lantai, lalu ada suara pintu yang didobrak paksa dan suara tiga orang memanggil namanya. Atsushi tidak bisa bangun, pun melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi secara jelas. Hingga ... jurang kegelapan tak berdasar menelannya jauh.

_Ah, ini kah ... akhirnya?_

**-tbc-**

**Halo, Vira kembali :D**

**Mumpung lagi di rumah nih, jadi bisa update malem tanpa takut ada pengumpulan hp kek biasa. Vira pen update ini minggu lalu sebenernya, tapi karena alasan yang sudah saya jabarkan di work sebelah (ditambah kadar kemageran yang di atas rata-rata ini), maka baru bisa update hari ini.**

**Nggak ada yg mau diomongin lagi sebenernya. Jadi Vira mo balas review dulu, yak :"v**

**.**

**.**

**Guest**

Udah update yak~ Makasih sudah menunggu~ :3

**Dah, itu aja dari saya. Vira pamit undur diri, mari kita bertemu lain waktu.**

**Btw, selamat bermalam Minggu, minna-san :3**

**-Vira D Ace-**


	11. chapter 11 - Alicia

Sinar cerah matahari, kicauan burung, obrolan khas anak SMP, dan sebuah bangunan sekolah. Ini SMP Bungou, pada hari-hari biasa.

Nakajima Atsushi menyusuri koridor lantai satu, sendirian saja, beradu dengan siswa-siswi lain menuju kelas masing-masing. Agak sedikit linglung, sebenarnya, seolah ia baru saja melupakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting.

**~o~**

**Boarding School**

**1****1**** – ****Alicia**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

"Ini untukmu, _Senpai_!"

Langkah Atsushi terhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Dari penanda kelasnya ... ini kelas 2-A. Ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat di sana, sedang berbincang entah apa.

"Untukku?" si pemuda bertanya ragu.

"Um!" gadis itu mengangguk. "Gelang ini akan melindungimu, seperti dia melindungiku ..."

"Hee ..." gelang itu diterimanya. "Kalau begitu, makasih, ya?"

Atsushi yang tadinya terpaku di tempat, kini kembali melangkah. Adegan barusan tidak ia perdulikan lagi seolah baru saja menonton film picisan. Ia kembali melangkah tanpa tujuan pasti.

"Pagi, Alicia-_san_!"

"Oh, pagi juga, _Senpai_!"

Lagi, Atsushi terdiam ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Gadis bersurai pirang tadi ... dengan seorang pemuda berhelai jingga yang nampak seumuran. Entah kenapa ... rasanya ia mulai familier.

Kakinya kembali berjalan. Kali ini langkahnya meniti tangga menuju lantai dua. Sama seperti lantai satu, di sana ramai, meski tidak seramai di bawah. Atsushi melangkah perlahan, lagi-lagi tanpa tujuan jelas.

_Ting!_

_Ting! Ting!_

Denting piano barusan membuat Atsushi sejenak kembali menghentikan langkah. Asalnya dari sebuah ruangan dalam koridor itu, membuatnya mendekat hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan penuh alat musik.

(Sejujurnya Atsushi tidak tahu kenapa ia melangkah ke sana. Instingnya berkata demikian dan ia hanya mengikuti.)

"Hee, tumben kamu ke mari?" gadis di depan piano itu menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hanya ingin saja," si pemuda menjawab dengan nada datar. "Omong-omong, permainan pianomu bagus."

Si gadis hanya tersenyum ketika pemuda itu memujinya. Jemarinya perlahan kembali menari di atas tuts hitam-putih, membuat Atsushi yang mendengarnya merasa terbuai akan keindahannya.

Lalu, mendadak Atsushi termangu.

Di mana ia sebenarnya? Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Lalu mengapa ia merasa familier dengan keempat orang yang ia lihat barusan?

Atsushi mundur. Langkahnya memilih kembali ke bawah, lantai satu. Keadaan tidak seramai tadi, kendati rasanya ia baru saja pergi sekitar 5 menit lalu.

Papan penanda ruang guru terlihat jelas ketika Atsushi menyusuri salah satu koridor. Pintunya terbuka, pemuda itu iseng mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau pindah dari sini."

"Tapi, Alicia—"

Percakapan seorang gadis dengan pria bersurai pirang itu merebut atensi Atsushi. Atmosfer ruangan terasa tegang ketika pemuda itu sadari. Maniknya tak bisa lepas dari kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa aku pindah?" si gadis bertanya sembari menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah terlanjur betah di sini. Aku nggak mau pulang ke Rotterdam!"

"Ibumu membutuhkanmu, Alicia," si pria mencoba sabar. "Dia ingin kamu pulang ke sana, menemaninya."

"Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada kita?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Alicia!"

Si gadis berlari, pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut pun si pria. Atsushi bisa melihat pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, tampaknya sangat kesal.

Atsushi terpaku.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

_Tap, tap, tap._

Suara langkah kaki dari arah koridor membuat lamunan Atsushi terbuyar. Langit sudah gelap, sementara dirinya masih berada di ambang pintu ruang guru. Atsushi menoleh.

Terlihat dari arah koridor, seorang gadis berseragam khas SMP Bungou melangkah dengan sebuah buku di dekapan tangannya. Ia memasuki ruang guru, melewati Atsushi begitu saja. Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah meja di dekat pintu keluar belakang, lalu meletakan bukunya di dalam laci meja tersebut.

"Maaf ..." samar-samar, Atsushi bisa mendengar gadis itu melirih. Kemudian gadis itu pergi, lagi-lagi melewati Atsushi begitu saja seolah pemuda itu tak pernah ada di sana.

Tanpa sadar Atsushi mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ia tidak pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah, melainkan naik ke lantai atas.

"Eh?" gadis itu menghilang, tepat ketika Atsushi sampai di anak tangga teratas. Bersamaan dengan itu, langit kembali terang, namun tertutup awan mendung.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Atsushi menoleh, bersamaan dengan orang-orang berseragam khas SMP Bungou tiba-tiba berlari melewatinya, membuatnya sekilas terkejut. Ada bisik-bisik, sesuatu yang tidak bisa Atsushi dengar secara jelas.

_Ada apa?_

"Alicia!"

Teriakan itu seketika membawa Atsushi kembali dari lamunannya. Rintik air turun deras membasahi bumi. Dapat Atsushi lihat dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang, orang-orang berseragam SMP Bungou mengerubungi ruang musik.

"Alicia!"

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Seorang pria bersurai pirang berlari dari bawah tangga, menuju kerumunan tadi. Atsushi mengenalnya—itu pria yang tadi. Hal itu membuatnya mengikuti langkahnya, menuju ruang musik yang disesaki siswa-siswi.

"Minggir! MINGGIR!" pria itu berteriak panik. Wajahnya tampak panik, panik sekali.

Para siswa tadi seketika memberi jalan. Dari sana, Atsushi bisa melihat jelas apa yang menyebabkan kepadatan itu. Seketika napasnya tercekat.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan seragam perempuan SMP Bungou tergantung di langit-langit ruang musik. Lehernya terlilit tali tambang, di atas piano hitam besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Pria yang barusan menerobos itu seketika terduduk.

"ALICIA!"

Ia menjerit histeris, memanggil-manggil gadis itu tanpa peduli tenggorokannya akan sakit. Sementara di tempatnya, Atsushi terpaku.

"Alicia ..."

Ekor mata Atsushi melirik. Dilihatnnya seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sebelumnya berada di kelas 2-A, dengan pemuda bersurai jingga dan pemuda pucat bersurai hitam di belakangnya. Ekspresi mereka tampak syok. Penampilan mereka ... entah kenapa terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa ketimbang awal—namun yang pasti, Atsushi makin merasa familier.

Suara-suara yang memenuhi ruangan berangsur-angsur memudar. Lalu ... sunyi. Semua lenyap tak bersisa, seakan-akan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Lagi-lagi langit berubah gelap. Sebentar lagi malam tiba.

Atsushi beringsut, perlahan mulai menjauh dari ruang musik tanpa satu pun pertanyaan terjawab di kepalanya—malahan semakin bertambah. Pemuda itu seketika merasa pusing.

"Hei, kau lihat Tanizaki?"

"Tanizaki yang mana?"

"Tanizaki Juunichirou, yang kelas dua. Adiknya mencarinya, katanya sejak kemarin dia nggak ada melihat kakaknya."

"Entahlah. Aku nggak lihat."

Obrolan itu terdengar dari dalam sebuah kelas tertutup. Atsushi mendengarkan sembari berjalan, tanpa ingin tahu siapa yang berada di dalam sana.

"Oi, ke mana Tsujimura?!"

"Rasanya tadi malam aku lihat ... tapi aku nggak melihatnya sama sekali tadi pagi di aula makan."

"Kalian sadar, tidak, sih, kalau beberapa bulan ini banyak yang hilang?"

"Ah, kamu benar ..."

"Izumi Kyouka, Tanizaki Juunichirou, Sakaguchi Ango-_senpai_ ... lalu sekarang Tsujimura ..."

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau ini terjadi sejak kematian_nya_?"

"Eh?"

"Alicia. Alicia Rose Fitzgerald, anaknya Fitzgerald-_sensei_."

"..."

Atsushi terus melangkah. Suara obrolan itu semakin lama semakin ramai, memenuhi telinga hingga nyaris pengang. Lalu lagi-lagi, sunyi senyap melingkupi sekitar Atsushi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan tiba-tiba memecah hening, bersamaan dengan derap langkah seseorang yang terdengar sangat tergesa. Dari arah tangga, seorang gadis berkacamata berlari dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Ia berlari melewati Atsushi yang terdiam.

Kemudian dari arah yang sama, seorang pria jangkung berjalan santai. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak dingin, sedingin bilah kayu besar yang ada di genggamannya, dibiarkan terseret begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Haruno Kirako ..." pria itu meggumam.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah pria itu terhenti, tepat di samping Atsushi. Iris biru langitnya menatap tajam Atsushi yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak, membuatnua seketika berjengit.

"Nakajima Atsushi ..." bilah kayu di tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, diarahkan pada si surai keabuan.

Atsushi terbeliak, namun ia tidak bisa lari. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup matanya, menantikan rasa sakit yang pasti akan menghujamnya lagi sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"... jima ... kajima ... NAKAJIMA!"

Atsushi tersentak. Gelap menyambutnya ketika ia membuka matanya, namun dengan cepat netranya dapat membiasakan diri.

Didapatinya Akutagawa ada di depannya. Wajah pucat yang biasanya tampak datar itu kini mengukir ekspresi khawatir. Namun ketika melihat Atsushi membuka mata, pemuda itu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah ..."

Atsushi mengerjap, bingung. "Uh, aku ..." pemuda itu meraba lehernya yang sedikit sakit. "Kamu ... apa yang ..."

"Semua sudah berakhir, Nakajima," Akutagawa beranjak, sekaligus membantu Atsushi untuk berdiri. "Ayo, kita keluar!"

"T-tunggu! B-bukunya, lalu Fitzgerald-_sensei_—"

"Orang itu sudah menghilang! Dazai-san sudah membakar buku itu!"

Atsushi diam saja ketika Akutagawa memapahnya keluar. Lehernya masih sakit, dan kepalanya pusing, barangkali karena Fitzgerald-sensei mencekiknya sebelum tak sadarkan diri tadi.

Ada cahaya kecil di lobby sekolah ketika mereka berada di koridor. Cahayanya semakin kecil begitu mereka semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya menghilang kala mereka sampai di ambang koridor.

"Akutagawa! Atsushi!"

Chuuya menghampiri Atsushi dan Akutagawa begitu keduanya sampai di _lobby_. Ada raut khawatir terbesit di sana, namun Atsushi juga bisa menangkap kelegaan yang amat sangat di wajah seniornya itu. Dazai menyusul dari belakang, dengan raut yang sama leganya dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sudah selesai," pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum. "Ayo, kita keluar sekarang!"

Ketakutan Atsushi perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang kala ia dan yang lainnya berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah. Setelah ini, hidupnya akan damai. Begitu ... kan?

"Begitu kami terlempar ke luar, Akutagawa-_kun_ datang," Dazai bercerita. "Lalu kami berusaha mendobrak pintunya, sampai akhirnya kami bisa, dan menemukanmu di lantai dan napasmu terputus-putus, mirip orang sekarat."

"Fitzgerald-_sensei_ tidak ada. Hanya ada kamu dan buku itu," tambah Chuuya. "Jadi Dazai membawa buku itu ke _lobby_ dan membakarnya, sementara Akutagawa menungguimu di ruang guru."

Atsushi menyimak apa yang diceritakan oleh kedua seniornya itu sembari terus berlari menuju gerbang. Hingga ... mereka sampai di gerbang utama SMP Bungou. Akutagawa maju, kemudian menggeser pintu gerbang tersebut.

_Kreeet ..._

Iris ungu kekuningan itu membulat seketika. Ini dia! Akhirnya! Gerbang utama SMP Bungou telah terbuka, mereka bebas!

Atsushi berbalik, menatap ketiga pemuda yang sudah membantunya di tempat itu selama ini. "Ayo, kita per—"

"Pergilah, Atsushi-_kun_."

_Huh?_

Atsushi terdiam, merasa janggal dengan ucapan Dazai barusan. "A-apa maksud Dazai-san ...?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pergi, lari," Chuuya memasang senyum hangat di wajahnya. "Kamu bebas sekarang."

Atsushi mengerjap. "K-kita harus pergi sekarang, kan?"

"Kamu, Nakajima," ucap Akutagawa.

"T-tunggu! Lalu, kalian—"

"Lari, cepat!"

Atsushi tidak tahu, mengapa setelah Akutagawa berkata demikian, kakinya mulai berlari, menjauhi bangunan SMP Bungou.

"Jaga dirimu, Atsushi-_kun_!"

Sejenak, ketika merasa langkahnya sudah jauh, Atsushi berbalik. Ia melihatnya. Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya, dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, melambaikan tangan dari gerbang SMP Bungou, sebelum sosok ketiganya perlahan memudar, lenyap tertiup angin.

... _Huh ... apa yang ..._

Pandangannya ikut memudar. Seketika, Atsushi kembali ditelan gelap.

**~tbc~**


	12. chapter 12 - Epilogue

**Boarding School**

**1****2 ****– ****Epilogue**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Genre: horror-friendship**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

Perjalanan hari ini terasa berbeda ketimbang biasanya.

Suara desing roda besi yang beradu dengan rel memenuhi indra pendengaran. Atsushi memperhatikan pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya dari jendela dengan pandangan kosong, ia melamun. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah gelang bermanik kayu, hadiah dari seseorang. Sementara itu, di sampingnya, ada Paman Tatsuhiko, sesekali memperhatikan keponakannya yang entah tengah melamunkan apa.

Entahlah, Tatsuhiko sendiri tidak tahu apa keputusannya menuruti permintaan Atsushi untuk pergi ke tempat itu lagi adalah hal yang tepat atau justru sebaliknya.

Tatsuhiko ingat, beberapa minggu setelah melepas Atsushi yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sebuah sekolah berasrama, ia dapat telepon dari polisi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Atsushi ditemukan pingsan dalam sebuah hutan yang Tatsuhiko ketahui adalah letak SMP Bungou berdiri. Sempat mengira keponakannya itu kabur, setelah mengutarakan hal tersebut, baru Tatsuhiko ketahui, bahwa SMP Bungou sebenarnya telah berhenti beroperasi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Pria bersurai salju itu langsung tancap gas ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh polisi, buru-buru menjemput Atsushi. Anak itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika Tatsuhiko temui, kalau kita kesampingkan bahwa anak itu menolak bicara selama seminggu penuh, entah apa alasannya—barangkali karena syok, meski hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter tidak menunjukan gejala demikian.

Yah, tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti apa yang telah anak itu lalui selama sebulan lebih ini, selain Atsushi sendiri.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuan mereka. Tatsuhiko menatap Atsushi, sedikit khawatir. "Kamu yakin ingin ke sana lagi?"

Atsushi mengangguk. "Ya," ucapnya mantap.

Tatsuhiko menghela napas. Maka perlahan ia bangkit, lantas melangkah keluar dari kereta dengan Atsushi di belakangnya.

~o~

Bangunan tua SMP Bungou mulai terlihat. Berbeda dengan apa yang Atsushi lihat terakhir kali, kini jendela dan pintu yang berada di tiap sisi bangunan tersebut berhias palang kayu, mencegah seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Atsushi mengadah, menatap langit.

Ah ... sudah 4 tahun berlalu, eh?

4 tahun sudah. Sekarang Atsushi kelas 3 SMA, sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, lalu lulus dan mencari kampus untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Namun, selama apapun kejadian tersebut sudah lewat, jelas sekali pemuda itu tak kan bisa melupakan apa yang pernah dilaluinya di sini.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kalau kamu sudah keluar dari sini, tolong jangan pernah kembali kemari,"_ kata-kata Akutagawa yang dulunya terasa janggal pada awal-awal masuk asrama itu membuat Atsushi tidak ingin melangkah lebih jauh dari ambang pagar—masih ingin mematuhinya meski sebenarnya ia sudah melanggar setengah. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di depan gapura, meletakan gelang pemberian Dazai tempo hari yang sedari tadi ia genggam di depan gerbang tersebut, kemudian berdoa.

Untuk Akutagawa. Untuk Chuuya. Untuk Dazai. Untuk Alicia. Untuk seluruh korban. Juga ... untuk Fitzgerald-_sensei_. Semoga tenang di alam sana, demikian Atsushi berdoa.

Tak lama Atsushi kembali berdiri. Ditatapnya kembali gedung sekolah yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu. Sekarang ia tak kan pernah kembali ke dalam sana, ataupun bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membantunya selama berada di sana.

Kata-kata yang tertoreh di sampul belakang itu, Atsushi masih ingat sekali. [_Het spitj me. Ik hou van je, Vade_r]. Dalam bahasa Belanda, artinya [Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu, Ayah]. Barangkali Dazai dan yang lain tidak pernah tahu artinya hingga mengasumsikan kata-kata tersebut sebagai mantra, padahal maknanya tidak demikian. Mungkin memang Fitzgerald-_sensei_ membuat keseakatan dengan Iblis agar dapat mengembalikan Alicia dan minta maaf, namun bukan itu mantranya.

Omong-omong soal Dazai dan yang lainnya ...

Soal kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah mati, jujur saja Atsushi baru menyadarinya setelah keluar dari gerbang SMP Bungou. Tangan dingin, sikap yang mencurigakan seolah itu semua_ deja vu_—mungkin ada siswa lain sebelum Atsushi, yang sayangnya berakhir tragis—lalu mimpi itu, juga mereka yang mendorong Atsushi pergi seolah setelah itu, mereka ikut bebas, dan barangkali bisa pergi ke Nirwana dengan tenang.

Yah, barangkali memang begitu.

Atsushi merindukan ketiga temannya itu. Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa. Mereka yang berjuang sekuat tenaga guna menyelamatkan Atsushi dari kejaran Fitzgerald-_sensei_.

Ah ...

"Atsushi," Paman Tatsuhiko memanggil, memberi kode bahwa sudah waktunya pulang.

Atsushi menoleh, lantas mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu beranjak, kemudian mendatangi Paman Tatsuhiko yang langsung merangkulnya. Tapi sesekali, ekor mata Atsushi melirik, menatap bangunan sekolah yang berdiri angkuh, namun rapuh. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

_Selamat tinggal, SMP Bungou ..._

**-END-**

**[Started: 9 Mei 2019**

**Ended: 2 November 2019]**

**Halo, Vira di sini! :D**

**Dengan ini Vira pastikan, Boarding School tamat! Yosh! Akhirnya, setelah satu semester, Vira bisa menyelesaikan fic ini meski sempat ada kendala beberapa kali. Vira ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang setia membaca dan menanti, terima kasih banyak :D**

**Setelah ini mungkin Vira tetap pada status yang biasanya (semi-active), tetap menulis (baca: nyampah) OS di fandom Bungou Stray Dogs tercinta ini, atau barangkali melipir bentar ke fandom lain (ada yang tahu Kowloon's Seekers? Vira mau nyoba melipir ke sana, tapi fandom utama tetap BSD).**

**Dah, segini aja dulu. Sekali lagi Vira ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca dan menanti, mari kita bertemu lain waktu.**

**Adios!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
